


Rulers Make Bad Lovers (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arthurian Legends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthurian, Blood Magic, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Elemental Magic, Falling In Love, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Magic-Users, Mjornir - Freeform, Mpreg, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rimming, Top Thor (Marvel), Witchcraft
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 71,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: アーサー王伝説っぽい要素のあるお話。こちらのロキはソーより年上で、いわゆる叔父ロキっぽい雰囲気があります。ロキはソーにとってマーリン的存在、そしてミョルニルがエクスカリバーのような存在、ということでアーサー王伝説のような物語に仕上がったとのことです。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/others





	1. 私が祈るから、あなたは道を選べ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rulers Make Bad Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347620) by [fairychangeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairychangeling/pseuds/fairychangeling). 



「役立たずめ！」オーディンが吐き捨てた。

ロキは床の上に胡坐をかいた場所から顔を上げなかった。王の激しい非難の言葉には慣れていた。この男はいつだってより多くを望み、ロキはすでに与えられるものは全て与えてきた。オーディンはアスガルドとその帝国を統治する王だ。彼は土地や人民を占領したがった。ロキはそれを保証してやったのだ。

「我が王よ、今度は何を気にしておいでで？」彼は尋ねた。

「世継ぎだ」と返ってくる。

「ああ、それか」ロキは静かに言った。「私がそれを与えることはないと分かっておいでのはずだ」

「では、お前と同じ力を持つ者を教えろ。わしに強い息子を産む者を」

ロキは顔を上げた。嫌悪感を隠しはしない。この老人の体に覆い被さられる人物のことを思い、唇を歪ませる。オーディンもかつては端正な顔をしていたかもしれなかったが、今や傷を作り、灰がかっている。多すぎる時間を戦争に費やしていたが、老いていくにつれ、王位を継承させる者について考えるようになってきた。

ロキはベルトにつけた袋からルーンストーンを取り出すと、前方の床に投げ、それらが停止するまで待ってから覗きこんだ。

「レディ・フリッガならばご子息をお与えになれる。彼女とご結婚を」彼は告げた。

オーディンは鼻を鳴らした。

「あの者は治癒師だ。それがわしにどんな力を与えると？」

ロキはもう一度ルーンストーンを見やる。

「力のみを望まれるならば、巨人族のグリーズと性交を。彼女の息子は強くなる」

オーディンは長い間沈黙していたが、やがて首を振っていた。

「わしが求めるのは怪力だけではない」

「ではヨルズと交わることだ」苛立ちを覚え、ロキはピシャリと言った。「彼女は大地の主。彼女より産まれし子なら、あなたの渇望する力を持つだろう」

オーディンは突如手を伸ばすと、ロキの髪を鷲掴みにし、頭を後方に引っ張ることで強引に彼を向かせた。

「お前はどうなのだ、小さき魔女よ？お前の子が最も強力であろうに」と彼は告げ、片目に情欲を宿してロキの体をじっくりと舐めまわすように見た。

「私の子では怪物になる」ロキは唸り、オーディンの手の皮膚に爪を食い込ませて抗い、なんとか振り払った。部屋の反対側まで逃げると、怒りを込めてオーディンを睨みつけた。「私の子が欲しいと言うならば、心臓を抉り出し、私に食わせろ。他の方法で私が従うことはない」

オーディンは彼を睨み返したが、ロキはしっかりと立ち向かった。長い間、どちらも動かなかった。

ロキはオーディンが憎かった。心の底から憎かったが、この男を害すことはできないと承知していた。束縛がそれを確実にしていた。二人はオーディンが死ぬ時まで共にあり、ロキとしては、その日が待ち遠しくてならなかった。

彼は自分に選択肢がある間はオーディンが最も欲するものを与える気などなかったのだが、オーディンがその選択を奪うかもしれないと恐れた。彼がロキに命じれば、ロキは拒否することができない。

「いいだろう」ようやくロキから視線を外したオーディンが言うと、ロキは安堵に呑まれるのを感じた。「わしはフリッガを后とし、ヨルズとグリーズ双方と寝る。我が息子たちの中でアスガルドに相応しい者に王位を授けよう」

「ではそのように」ロキが言った。

オーディンが提示された選択肢の一つだけを選ぶはずがないことは承知しているべきだった。彼は昔から貪欲だったのだから。

＊＊＊

フリッガ王后は三人の息子を産んだ――バルドル、ヘズ、そしてヘルモーズだ。

ロキは子供たちを一人ひとり腕に抱き、口に出すことはしないが、その誰にも並外れた未来を予見することはなかった。オーディンは彼らに満足していたし、后にも満足していた。ロキは二人がそれで充分幸福を得られたと確信していたが、オーディンはフリッガだけを通して子孫を残すつもりはなかった。

発言通り、彼は巨人族の女と大地の主を探し求め、どちらをも孕ませた。

グリーズは一人の子を産み――またも男の子だ――ヴィーザルと名付けられた。

ロキは子とその母親を訪ねた。砥石ほどの重量があるかと思われる赤子を抱き上げると、その子が長じて巨人になる未来が視えた。その子の性質、どのような男になるかは視えなかったが、そのようなことを知るにはまだ早かった。

最後に、ロキはヨルズの下を訪れた。彼女もまた男の子を産んでおり、この子はソーと名付けられた。

彼女は強迫されてロキを自宅に入れ、彼がソーを揺り籠から抱き上げる様子を警戒心も露わに見守った。

「その子は私の子だ、魔女め。彼はソー・ヨルズソン。オーディンに渡しはしない」

「私はこの子をお前から連れ去りたいのではないよ、ヨルズ」ロキが言った。「お前はこの子の母。私はただこの子を見たいだけ。いつの日か我らの王になるのか見極めたいだけだ」

赤子は桃色の頬に黄金の巻き毛、ふっくらとした手足に鮮やかな青い瞳をしていた。オーディンの面影はなく、それはロキが赤子に良い印象を抱く要因となった。

ロキは赤子を腕に抱き、彼をじっくりと観察したが、ソーが将来どのような男になるかはちらちらとしか視えなかった。その小さな体にはモータルには制御しえない、何か大きな力があったが、それがどのような形として発露するのか、ロキにはまだ判断がつかなかった。

予期せぬことに、赤子は彼に微笑みかけた。

オーディンの他の子らは誰もロキに笑みなど見せなかった。ロキが彼らを抱き上げると、相手が人間ではないと察して泣き叫び、あるいは彼に観察される間、腕の中に静かに横たわり、彼を恐怖の眼差しで凝視した。

ソーはぷくぷくとした手を伸ばした。ロキの長い黒髪を掴むとくいっと引き、嬉しげな声を上げていた。

「この子が未来の王になるかどうかはまだ言えない」ロキはヨルズに小馬鹿にしたような目を向けて告げた。「だが、この子が間抜けであることは言える。私を恐れるべきだと察することもできない」

ヨルズは笑う。

「お前の何を恐れろと？お前はその子に害を及ぼしはしない。彼にはそれが分かる」彼女は言った。

ロキは微笑んだ。彼は彼女を信じはしなかったが、オーディンの子らの中でソーだけが将来二人の間にできる絆の存在を感じ取っていたと考えるのは素敵な気がした。ソーは半分だけ人間だ。あるいは、他の者にはない知識を身につけているのかもしれない。

「では、お前が私のお気に入りになるな」彼はソーに告げ、赤子の笑みが大きくなったことに嬉しくなった。

＊＊＊

それからというもの、ロキは三つの家族の下と責務を果たすべき王の下を行き来して暮らした。毎年ヴィーザルとソーの下を訪れ、フリッガの三人の息子たちは宮廷にいる間に会うようにしていた。

子供たちの中でソーがロキのお気に入りであることに変わりはなかった。彼だけが、自分に王家の血が流れていることを知らされていなかった。

彼を胎に宿した時、ヨルズは決して幻想を抱いてはいなかった。いつの日か、オーディンがソーを呼び寄せ、ソーは兄弟たちと比較され、誰がもっとも王位に相応しいか競わされるのだと承知していた。しかし、その日が来るまで彼は母親の農場で素朴な生活を送る素朴な少年であるだけだった。

父親の宮廷人の裏切りや戦を挑発する者たちから遠ざけておいたのだ。

ロキだけが訪問を許され、ロキは口外してはならないものを理解していた。

ソーにとってはどんな時も夏だった。花は常に咲き乱れ、鳥は常に囀っている。どんな時でも果樹には甘い林檎や梨の実が成っており、どんな時でも山羊は乳を出し、畑には小麦が実っていた。彼の母親は大地そのものであり、彼女は息子に実りを返すのだった。

＊＊＊

「僕の父さんを知ってる？」ソーが尋ねた。

彼は七歳になっていた。

ソーとロキはヨルズの農場の裏にある丘に生える丈の長い草の上で横になっていた。ロキはその日の午後、毎年恒例の訪問のために農場に到着したばかりだった。彼に敬意を表し、鹿狩りが行われ、串焼きにしたご馳走が振る舞われた。ロキは高価な土産を持ってきた――ワイン、塩漬けにされ壺に入れられた魚、ヨルズが庭に植えるための異国の種子。ソーには彼自身が冒険の旅をしたくなるような冒険の話を聞かせ、それからロキはソーの後に続いて長い草の中へと入り込み、二人とも疲れ果てるまで追いかけっこに興じたのだ。

太陽がようやく沈んだが、まだ心地よく暖かい。夜空の星は薄れ、他の全てと同様に夏の霞でぼんやりとしていた。

ロキは満足していた。盛夏のヨルズの農場で隣にソーがいる。他にいたい場所などそうそう思い浮かばなかった。

「ああ」彼は答えた。「お前の父親を知っているよ」

ソーは長い間沈黙して、それから次の質問を口にしていた。

「あなたが僕の父親なの？」彼は先程より小さな声で尋ねた。

ロキは笑った。「いいや」

ソーがなぜそのようなことを考えたのかは分かる気がした。ロキは毎年訪問したし、いつもソーと時間を過ごしていた。この子がなぜロキがこれほど彼を気にかけるのか、不思議に思ってもおかしくはない。ヨルズはソーに自分がオーディンの息子なのだと知ってほしくなかった。あの男とその宮廷に穢されることなく成長してほしいのだ。ロキは今のところは彼女の望みを尊重していた。ソーに急ぎ本当の父親について明かす必要などない。それは時が来たら渡るべき橋なのだ。

ソーは満足して頷いた。「違うと思ってたんだ。ロキはそんな感じの人じゃないと思って」

『おや』とロキは思った。『子供にまで見抜かれてしまうとは、私は見るからにそうなのだろうな』

彼はソーに何の返事もしなかった。代わりに、ぼんやりと光る星々を見上げる。

「ロキは僕にとって何なの？」ソーが再び沈黙を破って尋ねた。

「何でもないよ」ロキはぞんざいに答えた。

現時点では、彼はソーにとって何の繋がりもない存在だ。ソーが王に、オーディンの後継者となれば、その時にロキはソーにとって、彼が望むどんな者にでもなるのだが、それは今ではない。

ソーは握りしめた拳で横の地面を叩いた。

「それは嘘だ！本当じゃないって知ってるよ。ロキは何でもなくない。僕にとってロキは特別なんだ。知ってるよ！」

ロキは横向きに寝返りを打ってソーを見つめた。少年の顔は赤くなっており、突き出た下唇がぷるぷると震えている。身体全体が緊張し、張りつめている。ソーが彼の言葉をこれほど深くまで心に留めるとは思いもしなかった。頭上では雷光が空を割った。雲など見当たらなかったのに。完全な晴天だったはずなのに、ロキは雷鳴を聞き、稲妻を見たのだ。

では、これがソーの力なのだ。ソーがまだ生後数週間しか経っていなかった時にロキが彼の中に感じた力だ。

大地の子であるソーが天空を支配する力を持つとは、なんと不思議な話だろう。

「私がお前にとって何なのか、もっと大きくなった時に知ることになる」ロキは静かに告げ、ソーの巻き毛を撫でるために手を差し伸べた。

ソーにとって、その手とロキの静かな言葉で充分だったようだ。

拳を開き、力を抜くと、その身体は緊張できつく巻かれたエネルギーの塊ではなくなった。空が晴れ渡り、星々だけが残った。

「じゃあ、その時になったら誰が僕の父さんなのかも分かるの？」

ロキは頷く。「その時が来れば、そうだ」

ソーはその答えをじっくりと熟考してからロキの隣の草の上にぱたりと倒れ込んだ。彼は他に何も言わず、ただ彼の隣に横たわったまま、星空を眺めた。

ロキは彼の呼吸音を非常に心地良く感じた。目を閉じ、星空の下、ソーを隣に置いて穏やかな眠りにつくのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは十二歳になり、急速に成長したばかりだった。ぽちゃっとしていた脚は長くなり、肩幅が広く、そして乳児脂肪がなくなった。しなやかな身体と長い手足は若さの張りつめた活力でいっぱいだった。

ロキが訪問した時、ソーは身長がロキの肩ほどまで伸びていたことを誇らしく思った。また一気に成長する機会が一、二度あれば相手より背が高くなるだろう。

ロキの後をついて回り、農場回りの手伝いをサボり、火の傍で何時間もロキの冒険譚に耳を傾けた――アスガルドでの話、強大な巨人やモータルの人間たちとの戦い、前回の訪問から練り上げた魔術の話だ。ロキはソーに簡単なまじないを見せてやり、何もないところから花束を出現させたり、ソーの耳の後ろから金貨を取り出したりした。その金貨はソーが触れようとすると掻き消えたが、花束は残った。それはロキの訪問期間、ずっと咲き誇っていた。

ソーをこれほどまでに構う人物は、この農園にはいなかった。労働者たちは主の息子ということで彼を甘やかし、自由時間があれば彼と遊び、果樹園からは飛びきり美味な林檎や梨を取っておいてくれたが、ロキのように彼に会うためだけに農園を訪れる者はいなかった。何時間も共に周囲の森林を探険し、様々な話題で盛り上がることもなかった。悪戯をしたり、貯蔵庫から食料を盗んだりして、ヨルズが二人の悪ふざけに気が付いた時には干し草置場に隠れたりもしなかった。結果訪れる混乱に、音楽的な笑い声を奏でることもなかった。

ソーの世界の中では、ロキほど彼にとって大切な人物はいないのだ。ロキは彼の親友であり、共謀者であった。ソーは彼の訪問を首を長くして心待ちにし、ロキが再び立ち去る日が来るのを恐れた。

気が付けば、ソーはロキの注目を得ようとする者に対し、誰であっても嫉妬を覚えるようになっていた。ロキが美しいことは知っている。雷雨を伴う嵐のように、自然で恐ろしい、そんな美しさだ。ソーにとってロキの美貌は意味がなかった。ロキの他の賜物に比べれば。しかし、他の者たちには意味があるのだ。

ソーが最初にそれに気が付いたのは、搾乳女とのことだった。夕食後、暖炉の傍に椅子を引っ張ってきた彼女は彼らに加わった。そのようなことをした者はこれまでいなかった。ロキが語る間、彼女はロキに近づこうと椅子を動かし、眼差しを彼に据えていた。ロキは気が付いていたし、その熱視線を面白くも感じているようだった。ソーは彼の視線が彼女に何度か向けられ、その笑みが大きくなるのを見た。

ソーはそれがひどく気に入らなかった。

夜が更け、ヨルズがソーに就寝を促すためやってくると、ロキも立ち上がった。

「ここに残ってもっとお話を聞かせてくださらない？あなたのお話は本当に素敵」搾乳女が尋ねた。手を差し出し、ロキの手首に触れて彼をその場に留まらせようとしたが、彼は彼女から離れた。

「私の話を楽しんでもらえたのは嬉しいが、私はソーのために話を聞かせているのだよ」彼は言った。

女は頬を染めて視線を床に落とし、ソーは何か恥ずべき感情が胸に宿るのを感じていた。嬉しかった。ロキが彼女の要望を退けたことに喜びを得たのだ。それは酷い感情の流れだったが、ソーは自分を止められなかった。

彼とロキは共に階段を上って寝室へ向かい、ソーの部屋の前で別れ、その夜ソーはロキの興味が自分だけに向けられている保証を得たことでぐっすりと安眠したのだった。

しかし、その夜以降、彼は他の者に対するロキの影響というものを、より意識するようになった。彼が引き寄せる視線、他の者が彼に触れる機会を探していること――彼の肩や腕に置かれる手、問われれば偶然と言い切れる、体の触れ合い。ロキはその全てを楽しんでいるようだったので、ソーはそれを嫌がるのを抑えようとした。

中にはもっと大胆な者もいた。

それはソーがロキとかくれんぼをして遊んでいる時だった。ロキが鬼の番だったが、何分経ってもロキが彼を見つけることはなかった。ソーは溜め息をつく。ロキが遊びのルールを誤解したのはこれが初めてではない。ソーは彼を探すのが嫌になりそうだった。ロキは隠れるために蛙や石や鳥に化けるので、ソーはよくそれを狡い手だと伝えていた。ロキが彼を探すのを忘れていたとしても、驚きはしない。

あるいは、ソーはこのような遊びをする年齢を過ぎているのかもしれない。

隠れ場所から出ると、彼は最後にロキといた納屋の方へ向かった。ポケットに両手を突っ込み、他にどんなゲームをして遊ぼうか考えた。

ソーは角を曲がり、立ち止まった。一瞬、息をするのも忘れる。

ロキはソーが最後に彼を見た場所にまだいて、納屋の壁に背を預けていたのだが、すでに一人ではなかった。農夫の一人が彼といるのだった。

男はロキの頭のすぐ横の板に片手を突いて、その瞬間はひどく小さく見えたロキよりずっと堂々たる肉体で相手に迫るように身を寄せていた。

しかし、ロキは怖がってはいなかった。彼は微笑んでおり、僅かに首を曝け出したその姿に、ソーは凍えるような悪寒が駆け抜けるのを感じた。ロキが彼を探しに来なかったのは、この男のせいだと気が付いたのだ。

ロキは可憐な娘たちではなく、畑で労働する逞しい男たちに興味があるのだ。

それはソーに衝撃を与えなかった。男が男を愛したり、女が女を愛しても、彼は無関心だった。それは自然なことだったし、ロキの趣味を知っても彼に嫌悪など抱かなった。彼に関心があるのは、ロキがこのような戯れのために、ソーを放置したことだった。

ソーが見ている間にも、農夫は空いた手を伸ばしてロキの頬を撫でた。労働のせいで手は荒れており、ロキの肌の柔らかさを思い、きっとガサガサしたその手は痛いはずだと想像し、ソーは歯を食いしばっていた。

「あんたはなんて美しいんだ。この場で抱いてしまいたい」男は喉を鳴らすように呟き、その声は低かったものの、ソーには聞こえた。耳をそばだてているのだ。

ロキは音楽的で滑らかな笑い声を上げた。男の胸板に片手を置き、指先でそっと撫でている。

ソーはこれが心底嫌だった。他の誰かがロキに触れるところを見るのも、ロキがそれを楽しんでいるのを見るのも。だが、何よりも嫌なのは視線を剥せないことだった。全てを見たかった。ロキに触れているのが自分だと想像し、ロキが誘うように見つめる相手も自分だと思いたかった。訳が分からなかったし、恐ろしかった。

ロキは彼の友達だというのに、ソーは彼を求めているのだ。

これまで、他の誰かを求めたことはなかった。ロキの物語の中にロマンチックな部分があれば目をぐるりと回し、早く戦闘の部分に移るよう急かした。搾乳女を母に持つある娘と口付けを交わしたことはあった。それは確かに心地良かったが、そこに今感じているような切望はなかった。

ソーはその瞬間まで、ロキに関心を向ける他の者たちの存在を意識し始めたのは、自分自身がロキを意識していたからだと思い至っていなかった。ソーは節目に来ていた。子供から大人へと変わる節目に。子供っぽい遊びや趣味から成長しようとしている。成長するにつれ、ロキに対して感じる親愛の情が変化し、成熟しかけているのだ。

一緒に笑う時、ロキの唇を奪いたかったし、一緒に暖炉の前にいる時は手を繋ぎ合いたかった。ロキから欲しいと思うものをまだよく理解できてはいなかったが、欲しいことに変わりはなかった。

だが、ロキがソーのようにひょろりとした少年をそんな目で見ることはありえない。ロキは何かこの世のものではない存在、影と魔法の生き物だ。彼ならば心に決めた相手を必ず得られるし、相手も彼を必ず欲する。望まれることが彼の性質なのだから。

農夫はロキの綺麗な唇にキスをしようと頭を動かしたが、その直前にロキは顔を背け、音楽的な笑い声が空気を満たした。

「この妖夫め」男が言った。「あの少年と時間を過ごしすぎたな。男を相手にどうすれば良いか忘れたか」

ロキの笑い声が静かになり、男の腕の中で震えた。そして、ソーは心臓を貫かれたかのような気がした。

「あのガキを追い回してばかりで、飽きないのか？」男が尋ねる。

ソーは唇を噛み、強引に沈黙を守った。ロキが何と答えるか知りたかった。以前のように頭を振り、微笑んで笑うかどうか知りたかった。ロキが彼のことをガキだと思っているのか、そしてロキが彼に飽きているのか知りたかった。視界の隅から、ソーは地平線に暗雲が立ち込め始めているのが見えた。

ロキは目を眇める。あまりの勢いで男を押し退けたため、相手は地面に転げた。ロキはもはや華奢には見えなかった。危険な存在に見える。

「私が飽きたのは、私を抱きたいと願う愚かな男どもに対してだ」彼は言った。服の皴を伸ばし、まるで埃を払うように男の触れた場所を払った。「長く足止めを食らいすぎた。ソーは隠れているし、私は彼を探さなければならない」

地平線に立ち込め始めていた、悪い予感をさせる暗雲が割れ、太陽の光を通した。

「魔女め」男が吐き捨てる。

ロキはまたも笑った。

そして瞬きする間に姿を掻き消した。

ソーはその場に残らなかった。ロキが何か別のものに姿を変え、彼のことを探し始めたのだと承知していたのだから。盗み見していたことをロキに知られたくはなかった。ロキがたった今起きたことを聞かれたくないだろうことは確信できた。

ソーは足が痛くなって立ち止まらざるを得なくなるまで走った。胸は喜びで疼いた。

ロキは他の誰よりもソーのことを想っていた。今や、ソーはそれを知っていた。

＊＊＊

「ロキが来た！」

ソーの歓喜の声が魔女の到着をヨルズに知らせた。そろそろ来るだろうと思っていた。彼女の棲み処は常夏であったが、それでも月日の流れを認識できる。彼女には感じられるのだ。

「それは良かった」彼女は息子に返す。「立ち去るまで石を投げてやりなさい」

「母さん！」

ソーの受けた衝撃に、彼女は笑った。彼は十三歳になっていた。もはや子供ではなく、大人の男へと階段を上りはじめている。彼は収穫を手伝い、狩猟にも出かけた。母とロキが友好関係にはないと察せられる程度には大人になった。二人に共通するものはひとつしかなく、それはソーだった。

ヨルズはロキが訪問する度にそれを不愉快に思った。彼が来るたびに、ソーの運命を思い出さされる。一年が過ぎる毎に、彼女はソーを失う日に一年近づいたことを思い知らされるのだ。

自分が王子であると知ってしまえば、自分の能力を制御できるようになってしまえば、どうしてこんな場所に留まりたいと思うだろう？

彼女はソーに客人の出迎えを任せ、ブラックベリーワインを盃に注いだ。遠乗りの後なのだから、ロキは喉が渇いていることだろう。

ブラックベリーの種をくれたのは彼だった。その贈り物から生まれたものを味わうのに適切ではないか。

ヨルズは盃を片方手に取って、中庭に出るとソーとロキの姿を求めて辺りを見回した。

二人は馬小屋の傍に立っており、ヨルズは自分の足音が軽かったことに感謝した。二人は彼女が歩み寄ることに気づかず、自分たちの会話にすっかりのめり込んでいた。

ヨルズは自分の息子を良く理解していた。ロキの訪問に対する興奮が無垢なものから、どこか熱を孕んだものに変わったのを見てきた。彼のロキに対する執着はもはやプラトニックなものではなくなっていた。

彼がそのように夢中になることは何ら不思議ではない。ロキはその白い肌と濡れ烏の黒髪、薔薇の蕾のような唇にエメラルドのような緑色の瞳のおかげで見目麗しかった。ヨルズは彼を絶世の佳人だとは思わなかったが、一度見たら忘れられないような強烈な印象を残す人物だと評価していた。いつも黒尽くめで、ブーツには傷一つなく、衣服もほつれたところはどこにもない、一分も隙の無い出で立ちをしていた。彼は自分のことを奴隷ではなく王であるかのように振る舞った。

ロキの色香は残酷な心を隠していた。ロキは年を取らず人間ではない、計り知れない力を持つ存在。戦士の王に束縛され、その命令に従わねばならない存在だ。ヨルズは彼が他人を愛する方法を知っているとは思わなかったし、それを学ぼうとする姿勢を見せるとも思わなかった。

ヨルズは庭に佇み、彼らの話を聞き、様子を見、果たしてロキは彼女の息子にどのような影響を与えているか、認識しているのだろうかと疑問に思った。

「ロキのために摘んできたんだ」ソーは言って、手を前方に突き出した。

その手にぎゅっと握られているのは野草の花束だった。綺麗な花だ。青、紫、そして白い花。小麦の収穫のため、畑に出ていた時に生垣に生えているのを発見したのだろう。

「ありがとう」ロキが静かに言った。

少年からそれを受け取ると、胸元で押さえる。

二人の間に心地よい静けさが花開き、互いに微笑みかけており、ヨルズにとっては耐え難かった。

いつの日かオーディンが息子を彼女の下から引き離すだけでも酷いのだ。魔女にまで彼を奪われたくはなかった。

「ロキはあなたの下手な口説きなんて必要としていないよ、ソー・ヨルズソン！」彼女が呼びかければ、二人は驚いて距離を置いた。

ソーは叱られた時のように飛び上がった。踵を返して駆け出すと、麦畑へ向かうのを見たヨルズは、夕方まで彼の姿を見ることはないと確信していた。顔を真っ赤にして農夫たちと共に収穫に勤しみ、夕食時に家へこっそりと戻ってくることだろう。

ロキは可笑しげな表情を明白に顔に浮かべ、駆け去る彼を見送った。

「そんなに厳しくする必要はあるのか、ヨルズ？」彼は尋ねる。「別に悪いことではないだろう」

彼女はロキを不思議そうに見やったが、頬が染まっているようには見えない。彼はまだ微笑んでおり、目を輝かせてはいるが、そこに熱はなかった。憧れを向けられることを楽しんでいるが、それだけだった。

それは彼女を宥めた。ロキが望まなければ何も起きず、彼はソーからの贈り物と幼な恋を受け取ることで満足している。それ以上は望んでいないのだ。

「ワインをどうぞ」彼女は盃を差し出して言った。

「ワインと花束？私は随分と甘やかされているな」ロキはニヤリと笑って言った。

彼女の手から盃を受け取ると、口に含む。今度はそれを堪能しているかどうかを見極めるため、彼女はまだ彼を見つめていたが、ロキは何の反応も見せなかった。盃を一滴残らず飲み干し、それがワインを気に入ったからなのか、喉が渇いていたところ彼女がそれしか提供しなかったから飲んだのか、結局判断がつかなかった。

「中へいらっしゃい」彼女は言った。

二人は沈黙して歩いた。

屋内で、彼女は彼が普段から座る場所、暖炉の傍の椅子を勧めた。彼は腰を下ろし、彼女はその向かい側に座った。

とても長い間、どちらも一言も口にしなかった。

「オーディンが息子たちの相応しさを試すため、試練を考案している」ロキがようやく告げた。

ヨルズはドキリとした。

「試練？」彼女は問い返す。声に期待が含まれないよう気を付けたつもりだったが、ロキから隠すことはできなかった。

彼は首を振った。

「ソーは愚かかもしれないが、これは勇気、豪胆、そして体力の試練だ。ソーにはその全てが備わっている。彼がこの試練に失敗する理由はない」

ヨルズはソーに代わって怒るべきだと分かっていたが、息子の才能に関し、幻想を抱いてはいなかった。彼が立派な学者や謀略家になることはなかったし、彼女も彼にそんなことを望んではいなかった。彼女は彼のことをどこへ行っても良いものを見出す、ただ陽気で心優しい息子として愛していた。

宮廷にあっては、彼の正直で正しい心は丸ごと食われてしまうだろう。

ロキは彼女に鋭い視線を向ける。「では、お前は私と同じ考えなのだな。ソーこそが相応しい者として選ばれると」

ヨルズは背筋を硬く張りつめ、両手で膝を掴むようにして真っ直ぐ姿勢を伸ばした。

「いいえ」彼女は嘘をついた。「あの子は無謀で愚か。感情的になりすぎる。頭ではなく心で判断をする子よ」

「ああ、そうだ。あの子はそれら全てでもある」ロキは同意した。「そして嘘がひどく下手だ。おまえと同じくね」

ヨルズは唾を飲み込んだ。

彼女はもう長いことそれを感じていた。彼女はすでに知っていた。庭園の土を掘り返しながら、大地がソーを求めて歌うのを聞いた。大地はソーにその王となれと呼びかけているのだ。大地は彼に統治されたがっていた。

彼女にとって、その展望は避けられないものとなっていた。

「私は長い間留守にしなければならなくなった。どれほどの期間か、はっきりとは言えない。オーディンにはこの試練のために用意しなければならない物があって、それを手配できるのは私しかいないのでね」ロキは彼女から視線を外し、代わりに暖炉を見つめて告げた。

「お前はあの人のしもべだからね」彼女は言った。

「奴に束縛されたことで、私を弱いとお前は思っているのだろう」彼はチラリと彼女に視線を戻した。「私は奴の子を産んだことでお前を弱いと思っている。私なら奴にこの身を明け渡さない。こうして束縛された身であっても。お前はそのように支配されていないのに、奴に身体を許した」

ヨルズは溜め息をついた。彼女の選択は容易く理解できるものではなかった。

彼女はオーディンに対し、なんら情を抱いてはいなかった。大地の上を彼の軍が行進し、力でねじ伏せることのできない土地を焼いては塩を撒き、彼らが支配できないならば他の誰のためにも実りを齎さないことを保証した。そのことで、彼女は彼を憎んでいたが、ヨルズは老い、その記憶も長かった。彼はモータルに過ぎず、いずれ死に、大地は回復する。彼女が彼から得たものの方が、ずっと素晴らしかった。オーディンに貰った種で、彼女はソーを作り、彼はとてつもないことを達成するだろう。

「私はソーを得た」彼女は言った。「お前は独りだわ、ロキ。お前には何もなく、お前だけの相手もいない。お前はある血統に仕え、役立つと思われているけれど、愛されてはいない。私は愛されている」

ロキは唸り、盃を彼女に投げつけた。彼女はそれを優雅に受け止めた。

「遠くへ行くの？」彼女はたった今彼が癇癪を起さなかったかのように、促した。

「何年も留守にするかもしれない」ロキは椅子に沈み込んで言った。

突然ひどく疲れたように見え、その顔にしわができ、老いたように見えた。負担だと、彼女は思った。オーディンのために彼が引き受けた何らかの役割のせいだ。

どうりでロキはソーに王位を継いでほしいわけだ。そうなれば、彼は指一本動かさずに済む。ソーならば愛するロキに達成し得ないような任務を与え、世界の果てへ送り出すなど夢にも思わないだろう。ソーが王位を継げば、ロキは快適な人生を送ることができ、しかもソーは彼らのように長命になるかもしれないのだ。永遠に生きて、ロキが渇望する快適さをいつまでも提供できるかもしれない。

「お前の留守をソーがどう捉えるか、心配しているのね？」ヨルズが推察する。

ロキは頷いた。

ヨルズは何故彼がそうと認めてしまわないのか不思議に思ったが、彼は奇怪な存在だった。

「ソーにはお前が冒険に出たと伝えておくわ。あの子は分かってくれる。お前のように冒険したいといつも夢見ているわ」

暖炉の火がパチパチと鳴って燃え上がった。

ソーが口を利けるようになってからというもの、ロキの話ばかりをしていた。ロキに教わったこと。彼が訪れた場所や彼が知っていた人々について。ソーは冒険するロキの隣にいたいと願っていた。

ヨルズはソーが狩猟に出掛ける度に、物音ひとつ立てずに森の中を忍び歩き、獲物を追跡する技術を磨く計画を立てて出向いていることを知っていた。鎌で小麦を刈る時も、敵を切り伏せるところを想像してやっていた。決して出掛けることのない冒険のために訓練しているのだ。

「私が王に仕えているとあの子には伝えているのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

「決して」彼女は言った。

ヨルズは盃を、ロキは野草の花束を持って、日が沈み始め、室内が肌寒くなるまで共に静寂の中にいた。ヨルズは再び火を起こし、夕食の手配をした。彼女の予想通り、拗ねたソーが現れたが、ロキは火の傍に残った。ほとんど何も食べず、眼差しは名残惜しそうにソーに向けられていた。

彼は夜中に出発し、気が付けばヨルズは初めての失恋を嘆くソーを慰めているのだった。

＊＊＊

「あの人はいつ帰ってくると思う？」ソーが尋ねる。

彼は果樹園の木に登り、両手と口を果汁でべたべたにさせて果物を食べていた。

ヨルズは腰で籠を支え、木の根元に立ってソーが木を揺することで果実を落とすのを待っていた。ソーの問いに眉をひそめる。ロキのことを話しているのだと教えてもらう必要はなかった。誰が息子の心をとらえているか、言われずともヨルズには分かっていた。

「分からないわ、ソー」彼女は木の幹に手を伸ばして言った。「何年もかかるかもしれない。彼も知らないと言っていた」

頭上では、雲が立ち込め始めていた。ヨルズはそわそわと彼を見上げた。

雨は必要だ。新たな命を齎したし、大地を若返らせた。太陽光のみで存続はできない。大地は水を渇望したが、今集結しつつある雲は彼女の仕業ではない。彼女は雨を招いていなかった。

「どうして何も言わないで出て行ったんだろう？」

最初の雨粒がヨルズの額に落ちた。

「どうやってあなたに話せばよいか分からなかったのよ」そう言った彼女の指先は震えていた。

大気中に圧倒的な力を感じた。それを感じないことなど不可能だったし、それはソーから来ていた。彼は感情に支配されそうになっていた。まだあまりに若く、自分の能力に気づいていない。雨が自分の仕業だということさえ、果たして知っているのか。

「ソー」彼女は彼に手を伸ばして呼びかけたが、彼は彼女を見ていなかった。その眼差しは地平線に据えられている。食べていた梨をあまりに強く投げたため、それは果樹園を飛び越えていた。

頭上で雲が破裂し、臆することのない豪雨が降り注いだ。

地面がびしょ濡れになり、ソーの涙が枯れるまで、これが三日三晩続いたのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキは七年間戻ってくることはなかった。

ソーはあれからまた恋に落ち、綺麗な娘や綺麗な若者たちと戯れた。それと同じくらい早く恋も冷め、彼の執着はいつだって出来心に過ぎず、にもかかわらず、誰も彼の気紛れを恨む様子はなかった。彼には人を引きつける魅力があり、会う者全員と友好関係を築いた。彼はまた親切で、正直な心を持っていた。ヨルズは息子が彼女に対して秘密を抱えることなどないと承知していたので、心配することはなかった。

ソーは背が高く、体は大きく成長し、髪は長くなって髭も生やし、その肌は太陽を浴びて日焼けをしていた。そしてそれだけ大きく成長しても、彼にはまだ温厚さがあった。最初に誰かに同情を示したり、泣く子供を慰めたり、また労働者や隣人たちを最初に手伝うのも彼だった。ソーは農園での生活を受け入れ、冒険を求めた子供の頃の空想は忘れ去っていた。畑や果樹園で一生懸命に働き、山羊の群の番をしては、助けを求められればどんな仕事にも手を貸した。二十歳になった彼は立派な男になっていた。

ロキの到着を知らせる馬の蹄の音を期待することはなくなった。十五歳になった頃には魔女の訪問を待つことはなくなったのだ。

ヨルズは何がロキを七年もの間彼女の農園から引き離していたのか想像もつかなかったが、戻ってこれるものならばそうしていたことは把握していた。出て行った時、彼はソーの花束を持って行ったのを知っている。翌朝空っぽになった彼の部屋でそれを見つけることはなかったのだから。

＊＊＊

それ以外は穏やかな日の夕方に、ロキはやってきた。

巨大な黒馬の背に揺られ、農場の中庭に乗り入れた。以前よりも細くなっており、それが可能というならば、色も白くなっているように見えた。

ヨルズは農家の中から駆け寄った。

「ロキ？」

「時が来た」彼は言った。「ソーに伝えなければならない。オーディンは病に倒れた。冬を越すことはないだろう」

ヨルズは悪寒が駆け抜けるのを感じた。彼女の支配する大地に冬はなかったが、外には四季があった。

「早すぎる」彼女が言った。

「お前は彼と二十年過ごすことができた、ヨルズ。これからは一人前の男にしてやれ。自分の運命と出会わせてやるんだ」

ヨルズは足取りも重くソーを呼びに行った。この旅には出たくない。ソーが生まれた時からずっと恐れていたことだ。彼を腕に抱いたその瞬間から、いつの日かその子を失うことを知っていた。ロキは正しかった。二十年は本来彼女に与えられていた時間よりも長かったかもしれなかったが、ヨルズはこの常しえの夏が終わってほしくなかった。

彼女はソーを山羊の囲いの中で見つけた。ちょうど一番小さな山羊を手ずから食べさせているところだった。彼女はしばらくその様子を眺め、この光景を脳裏に焼き付けようとした。

「ソー」ヨルズは呼びかけ、喉がきつく締まった。言葉がなかったので、彼に手招きすると、彼は素直に彼女に付いてきて、囲いを出た。

彼女は彼を中庭まで連れ帰った。

ロキは下馬し、二人を待っていた。

その目はソーを眺めまわすにつれ大きく見張られ、最後に会った時から変わったところをすべて捉えようとした。ロキは少年を置いて行き、戻ってきた時には一人前の男を前にしていた。

離れ離れだった間に、ソーは精悍になっていた。

「ロキ！」ソーが叫ぶ。

彼は母親の横を駆け抜けてロキを腕の中に引き寄せると、体重など感じさせないほど軽々と抱き上げていた。ソーは喜びに笑い声を上げながら、彼を腕に納めてクルクルと回転し、ロキは相手にしがみつくことしかできなかった。

「長い間留守にしていたから、もう二度と会えないのかと思っていた」ソーはようやくロキを地面に下ろしてやりながら言った。

「こんなに長い間留守にしているつもりはなかったんだ」ロキは頬を染めて言った。「大きくなったな」

「会いたかった」ソーは誰が見ても分かるようなことを告げた。

「私も会いたかった」ロキは静かに答える。片手を伸ばし、ソーの頬を撫でてその髭の粗い感触を味わった。「最後に会った時にはこれはなかったな」

「あなたは変わらないな」ソーが言った。ロキを見つめる眼差しは柔らかかった。

二人を見ていると、ヨルズは何故この七年間、息子との人生を喜ばしく思っていたのかを思い知らされた。そこにロキがいなかったからだ。ソーの関心を独り占めにする彼がいなかったのだ。ロキがいると、ヨルズは背景に溶け込むような気分になる。彼女はこの先もずっとソーの母親であり、彼にとって大切であることに変わりはなかったが、ロキのように彼の世界の中心になることはないのだった。

ソーの他の恋人たちのことを思う。干し草の中で睦んでいた、夏の一恋を。彼が夢中になった相手も長続きはしなかった。

ロキと二人きりになった時にソーの恋人たちの話をしておこう。ロキも大勢の中の一人にはなりたくないだろう。彼はプライドが高すぎたし、彼女はそのプライドを利用してソーがモータルとの混血であり、モータルの男と同様の欠点もあるのだと思い出させてやるのだ。

「ソー、あなたに伝えなければならないことがたくさんある。あなたの母親があなたに伝えなければならないことが。時が来たんだ。あなたの父親は…」ロキが言いかけたがソーは片手を掲げて彼を黙らせた。

「それが誰かなんてどうでもいいんだ。俺は必要なものが全てある。母さんがいて、俺の下へ無事に帰ってきたあなたがいる。そしてこの土地がある。ロキ、俺が欲しいのはこれだけなんだ」

ロキは絶望したような眼差しをヨルズに向けた。

彼女は溜め息をつく。これはロキだけが語るべき話ではない。

「ソー、もはやこれを秘密にし続けることはできないのよ」彼女は告げた。

「どうして？」ソーが尋ねる。「俺はこれまでずっと父親のいない生活をしてきた。どうして今更それが必要になるって言うんだ？」

「ソー、これは重要な話だ。王国とその領土の運命にかかわることなんだ」ロキが言った。

ソーは笑った。大きく響き渡る笑い声は窓の雨戸を振動させるほどだった。ゴロゴロとなる雷鳴とさほど変わらない。

「まるで俺の父親が国王みたいな言い方だな！」

中庭に沈黙が下りた。ソーはロキとヨルズの間に素早く視線を走らせ、他の説明を求めたが、二人とも彼の言葉の真実を露わにしていた。

「俺の父親は国王なのか？」ソーは信じられない思いで尋ねた。

「そうだ」ロキは言葉が見つからないヨルズの代わりに答えていた。「あなたはソー・オーディンソン。国王の息子だ」

「違う」ソーは首を振った。「違う、俺はソー・ヨルズソンだ。これまでそれ以外の何者にもなりたくなかったし、これからもそうだ」

「お願いだ、ソー」ロキはソーの手を捕らえると、きつく握りしめた。「あなたの父親は死にかけている。試練がある。王の息子たちの価値を確かめる試練だ。これに勝った者が、オーディンの死後に玉座を継ぐ。あなたは行かなければならない」

ソーはロキの指先から手を引き抜いた。その目は恐怖に満ち、狂気じみている。

「俺は王になんかなりたくない」彼は言った。

ヨルズは唇を湿らせた。ようやく言葉を見つけた。その声は囁き声程の小さなものだったが、ソーの注意を引いた。

「お前は行かなければならないわ、ソー。このことに関しては、私とロキの意見は一致する。あなたは行くべきよ」

彼は行く。ヨルズはすでにそれを知っていた。彼女が諭す。ロキは世辞と甘言で彼を説得するだろう。ソーは提供された冒険を、彼が経験できる唯一の冒険を得るだろう。常しえの夏を後にし、新しいものを見て、新しい人々と出会うのだ。

オーディンの試練に打ち勝ち、王位に就くのだ。

それが彼の運命であり、彼女はもはやそれを阻止できないのだった。


	2. あなたの影で霞む者に従え

ソーは母の農園を出たことがなかった。これまでそうする理由がなかったのだ。その土地は彼が必要としたものをすべて提供した。十分な食料、良い獲物のいる生い茂った森。人々は好きに行き来していたので、いつでも新顔がいて、夕食時には同じ釜の飯を食う新しい人々が現れたのだ。

彼にとって、この地を離れる理由となるのはいつだってロキしかいなかった。

そして今、彼はロキと同じく馬上にあり、不確かな未来へと踏み出した。

ソーは王になりたくないことは解っていた。政や戦について、彼は無知だ。それらに関する技能も持ち合わせていない。賢い男でもない。日々の国家運営などどうすれば良いのか見当もつかない。王に要求される難しい決断など下せないだろう。誰かが彼の助けを必要としていれば、助けを送る。相手に背を向けることなどできない。誰も彼も救おうとして、彼は国の財産を使い果たしてしまうだろう。

馬を進めながら、彼はロキの背中を見つめ、相手が理解を示してくれることを願った。

ロキが先頭を行き、道案内をしていた。それにソーが続き、最後にヨルズが続いた。他に誰も彼らと共にいなかった。従者などいなかったし、農園から労働者を連れてくることなど考えもしなかった。彼らはあの場所に必要とされているのだ。

ソーはリーダーではなかった。これまでの生活に満足している。農園の一員として、自分個人よりも大きな何かの一部でいるのが好きだった。王に自由などなく、夜明けと共に起床して山羊の乳を搾ったり、領地の隅々までのんびりと散歩しながら柵に破損した場所はないか確認し、それから朝食のために引き返したりすることもない。

王には参議がいて、会議があった。その日狩るのが鹿か兎かなどよりも、ずっと大きな決断を下すのだ。

ソーはロキをじっと見つめる。

ロキはソーが王になると信じている。母も信じていた。

ソーは疑わしいと思っていた。

彼がこの世で最も愛する二人は彼が王になれると信じていたが、どちらも彼が良い王になると信じているとは言わなかった。彼が正しく統治するかについては言及していない。それはどちらにとっても関係ないかのようだった。二人が気にしているのはソーが勝利を掴むということのみだ。

彼らは一週間近く馬で移動した。わくわくするものではあったが、ソーの興味は先に待ち受けているものの知識によって殺がれていた。季節が変わるのを見た。木の葉が瑞々しい緑色から赤褐色や黄金に変わる様子を。噛みつくような冷たい風を初めて感じた。毛布にくるまれ、眠るロキが立てる静かな物音を聞きながら、星空の下で眠った。

これらの全てを、ソーはいつまでも宝物のように大切にするだろうが、首都に近づくにつれ胸中で募る不安を止めることはできなかった。

ロキが肩越しに彼を振り返り、微笑んだ。

「もう少しで到着する」彼は言った。「今夜は宿を探そう。湯浴みをして身なりを整えてから明日、都に入ろう」

ソーは頷いた。

ロキは彼が何を考えているかさっぱりわからないようで、ソーはほっとしていた。彼がこの未来を望んでいないことをロキが知れば、彼は相手を裏切っているかのように感じていただろう。ロキはどう見てもこの未来を望んでいるのだから。

＊＊＊

宿は小さかったが居心地が良かった。空き部屋は二つしかなかったが、ソーは一緒の部屋でも構わなかった。

「俺はロキと一緒に寝る。昔もそうしていたしな」彼は言って、ロキの肩に腕を回した。

母親の冷ややかで心得たような面持ちに、彼は頬が熱くなった。

「ええ、だけどあの頃お前は子供だった。今は大人になった。お前が共に寝台で横になれば、ロキは押し出されてしまうでしょうね」

「だったら、俺は床で寝る」ソーが反論した。

ロキは何も言わなかった。ソーと一緒にいたくなければそう主張するはずだと分かる程度には、ロキの習性を知っているつもりだ。

ロキはまるで彼らが宿に入って避けることにした吹き荒ぶ風のようだった。必要に応じて行き来する。彼を変えることも強要することもできない。ロキが望まない何かを許可することなどありえないのだ。

ヨルズは何か苦いものを口に含んだかのように唇を引き結んだ。

「わかったわ」彼女は言った。

ロキは財布はずっしりと重く、一行の宿代と食事代、風呂代を支払った。彼らの部屋に大きな木製の風呂桶が運ばれ、暖炉の前に設置された。ソーはロキに一番風呂を勧めた。自分はここまでの旅と外気に晒された夜のせいで汗臭くなった体を気にしていなかったが、ロキが気にしているのは知っていた。

ロキはこういうものに煩いのだ。

ソーはロキとの間に芽生えた友情のかなり早い段階でロキが他の男とは違うことに気が付いていた。彼は決して変わらず、決して衰えることのない美貌を備えていた。彼は年を取らなかった。彼はモータルではなく、何か別の存在だった。ソーは自分の母親も同様で、彼女は大地そのものなのだと知っていたが、ロキが何なのかは知らなかった。

彼はロキを観察し、彼の短い訪問期間のうちに多くのことを学んだ。ロキは清潔を保つことを好み、身なりを良くして注目を浴びるのが好きだった。謀略や情感に関する長物語りを好み、戦闘の描写にはすぐに飽きた。彼は全てに、そして何に対しても笑った。賛美と世辞を楽しんだが、ソーは彼がそれ以上のものを追い求めたところを見たことがなかった。彼は彼だけのものなのだ。

ロキが彼らの下から離れて過ごした時間をもっても、ソーの思い出は色褪せていなかった。

農園の中庭でロキの姿を見た時、彼の心は全てを思い出していた。

ソーは夕飯を食べ――温かい羊肉のシチューとそれにつけるために添えられた、ちょっぴり古くなったパンだ――エールを飲み、上階で乳白色の肌を石鹸で泡立てているロキのことを想像した。

階段を上りたくなった。ドアを開け、まだ濡れた裸のロキを見たかった。ロキの肌を滑る水滴を辿り、彼を抱き寄せ、どれほど恋しく思っていたか教えてやりたかった。

ロキは彼がぎこちなく、不器用な少年だった頃に去った。今やソーは一人前の男だ。恋人を悦ばせる方法を知っていたし、ロキを悦ばせてやりたかった。ロキに喘がせ、彼の舌に舐められながら震えさせたかった。ロキが自ら望んで脚を開き、ソーに手を伸ばして中に招き入れるほどの過ぎる快感を与えたかった。

彼ならば…

「ソー」

ロキの声は彼を驚かせ、ソーは真っ赤に染まった顔で彼を振り返った。

ロキの髪はまだ湿っており、頬は湯浴みの熱の余韻に愛らしい桃色に染まっていた。ソーを眺める微笑みは温かかった。分厚い黒いローブに身を包み、裸足だ。いつも身構え、他人にどう見られるかしっかりと把握しているロキにしては、不思議と無防備な姿だった。ソーは心臓が跳ねるのを感じた。

ロキは彼にこの姿を見せているのだ。この瞬間、ソーに心を開いているのだった。

「お湯はまだ温かいぞ」ロキはソーの向かい側に腰を下ろしながら言った。「急がないと水風呂になってしまう」

ソーは頷いた。うまく喋れる気がしなかった。

彼は階段を二段跳びで駆け上がり、部屋の扉を突き抜ける勢いで開けた。狭いベッドの上に座り、ブーツの紐を解く。

ロキと二人で分けるには小さすぎるベッドだ。ソー一人でも小さすぎるだろう。

チュニックとレギンスを脱ぎ去り、部屋の中央に裸で立つ。先程ロキのことを想像していただけで自身はすでに硬く張りつめていた。そしてベッドを眺めやり、もし一緒に寝るならロキには彼を跨いでもらわねばならないと考えて、ペニスがピクリと跳ねた。

ロキが就寝のために階段を上ってくるまでに、対処しておかねばなるまい。股間でこれを疼かせながらロキに挨拶などできるはずがない。

浴槽に足を踏み入れて腰を下ろすと、水位が上がって風呂桶の縁から少し溢れ出た。湯はまだ十分に温かい。ソーは頭を潜り込ませて髪を濡らすと、指を通してもつれを解く。風呂桶の横、床の上に石鹸があったので、ソーはそれに手を伸ばした。両手を泡立てから、金髪深くに擦り込む。それから髪を綺麗に洗うと身体に移った。

両腕と胸板を洗いながら、自身に触れるのを先延ばしにするにつれて股間の疼きが強くなり、より存在を主張していくのを意識した。

身体を洗い終え、ペニスを最後に残しておいた。もう一度両手を泡立てると、片手でペニスを掴むみ、荒々しく上下に擦った。ゆっくりと楽しむ時間はないだろう。実際、階段の床板が軋む音がする度に、今にもロキが入って来て彼を発見するのではと確信していた。

ロキが部屋に入り、ソーが自慰をしているところを見ると考えただけで、限界を超えるのに十分だった。くぐもった喘ぎ声と共に絶頂を迎えると、水を自分の精で汚した。

ソーは風呂桶の縁にぐったりと背を預けた。身体を洗っているうちに水は冷たくなっており、汚れで灰色になった水から出て身体を乾かさなければならない。

苦労して身体を起こし、風呂桶の外に出る。ベッドの足側に置かれていた布で身体を拭くと、荷を解いて新しい着替えを取り出した。

急いで着替える。

いざ服を着ると、ソーは窓辺に足を向けて開いた。それから木製の風呂桶を持ち上げると、軽々と窓辺へと運んだ。汚くなった水を外の地面に向かって流し落す。

少し部屋の換気をしようと窓は開けたままにして、後で宿の主人が回収できるよう、風呂桶を部屋の隅に置いた。身体を乾かした布で床を拭き、濡れたまま暖炉の前に吊るし、乾かすのだった。

ソーがこれだけ綺麗に片付けたのだから、ロキが彼の行為に気づくことはないだろうと思えた。

＊＊＊

ロキはシチューをスプーンでかき混ぜながら、溜め息をついていた。

小さな宿とあっては、宮殿で出されるような濃厚な味わいのある食事を期待するわけにはいかなかったっし、ヨルズの農園でのように新鮮な食物で作られた料理が出されると思う訳にもいかなかったのだが、羊肉と硬くなった古いパンを食すことに、腹が抗議していた。

酸味の強いワインを飲み、また溜め息をつく。

視界の隅で、宿の階段を下りてくるヨルズの姿を捉える。彼女が彼を探しに来ることは解っていた。この旅に出発してから二人きりで話す機会を持てず、彼女にはロキに言いたいことがあるだろうことを承知していた。七年分もの非難の言葉を。

ヨルズはソーが空けた席に腰を下ろした。ロキは食べ物を弄り続けた。スプーンを唇へ運び、煮汁を少しだけ啜る。ヨルズは自分の皿を運んできてもらうと、ロキが飲んでいるものと同じワインも受け取った。

「いい食事ね」彼女は言った。

ロキは鼻を鳴らす。「料理はまあまあだが、ワインは飲めたものじゃない」

「自分の分は飲んだじゃないの」ヨルズが指摘する。

ロキは口角を下げた。ヨルズが世間話をしに来たのではないことは解っている。

「お前の息子は大きくなったな」彼は会話的に述べた。

「気づいたの？ええ、だけど気づいたことは解っている。あの子を見た時のお前の目を見たわ、この魔女」彼女は皿の横に添えられたパンに手を伸ばして言った。半分に千切り、片方をシチューにつける。

ロキは空になった盃を見つめた。どれだけ不味いワインであっても、今はもっと欲しい気分だった。口内が突然カラカラに乾いていた。

ロキが留守にしていた数年の間に、ソーは何か素晴らしいものになっていた。大きくて、力強い。彼が腕にロキを抱え上げた時、ロキは彼の肩の広さ、そして腕の筋肉を感じた。しっかりと彼を支える腕の中で、彼は歓喜したのだ。

ヨルズはパンを齧り、飲みこんでから再び口を開いた。

「気づいたのはお前だけではないわ。ソーは農園では人気がある」彼女は言った。

ロキは腹の底で嫉妬が渦巻く不快な感覚を得た。スプーンを唇へ運び、腹を何か別のもので満たすため、シチューを一口分強引に飲みこんだ。

ソーは少年の頃、彼に夢中になっていたが、子供っぽい憧れに過ぎなかった。ロキはソーが七年もの間、ロキを恋しがってはいなかったと知って安堵した。ソーは若い男なのだから、恋をすべきなのだ。

ロキは気にしない。気にすることはしない。

「お前は私の関心を誤解した」彼は淡々と告げた。「私はソーが我らの王になると信じている。関心があるのはそれだけだ」

ヨルズは彼に微笑みかけた。グラスを唇へ運ぶと、一口飲んで、顔を顰めた。

「こんなもの、どうやって飲んだの？」彼女は尋ねる。

「酷いものには慣れている」ロキは答えた。

＊＊＊

ロキが寝室の戸をそっと叩く頃には、ソーは暖炉の火が唸るように温かな灯りとなるまで掻き立て、自分の寝具を床に広げていた。

「どうぞ」彼は陽気に言った。

ドアがゆっくり開き、ロキがするりと部屋に入ってきた。すでに床の上に落ち着いているソーの姿を見て、微笑む。

「ベッドを取っていいぞ」彼は言った。

ソーは首を振る。ロキは義務感からそう言っているだけだと分かっていた。ロキこそベッドを使うべきだった。

「俺にとっては小さすぎるんだ。床の上で十分だよ」彼は言った。

ロキは後ろ手でドアを閉めると、そっと鍵をかけた。床を横断する時も音を立てず、ベッドの上に座ってもマットレスは僅かに凹んだだけだった。ソーは彼を目で追い、唇を湿らせた。

「明日が終わる頃にはあなたは王になっているかもしれない」ロキが言った。「そんなあなたを床で寝かせては、私は民衆に何を言われるだろうね？」

「これはいい、ロキは彼に身の程を弁えさせることができるんだと言うだろうな」ソーは笑って言った。

ロキは彼に微笑みかける。ローブの帯に手をやり、そっと引っ張って解いた。肩からローブが落ちるに任せ、ソーの眼差しにその乳白色の肌を晒した。

ソーは彼を凝視する。興奮した一瞬、夢を見ているのかと思った。今まで空想してきた展開とあまりに似ていたために、本当なのか何らかの幻影なのか判断がつかなかった。

「裸になって寝るのか？」ソーは一見平静な声音で尋ねた。

ここ一週間近く、ロキの隣で眠ってきたのだ。ロキは常にローブを纏っていた。この旅の間中、ソーには素肌を一寸も見せてこなかったというのに、こうして二人きりになったとたん、突如恥じらいも見せずに己を曝け出しているのだ。

「いつもな。それができる時は」ロキは呟いた。

彼は服を脱ぎ終えると、少しの恥じらいも見せず、ソーの前に全裸で座った。ソーは彼の姿を目に焼き付けるのを止められなかった。ロキは脚の間にある小さな黒い茂み以外は全身色白だった。そのペニスは細長く、残る素肌と同様に白かった。筋肉質ではなく、皮膚はピンと張って骨を覆っている。ソーがその眼差しで彼の肋骨や腰骨の窪みを辿ることができる程度には脆く見えた。

ソーは爪が手の平に食い込むほど強く拳を握りしめ、目の前の蠱惑的な光景から意識を逸らそうとした。手元、そしてその下にある木目に視線を落とす。とにかくロキ以外の場所に目を向けた。

ロキが彼を誘惑するつもりだったとは思わない。ロキは自分の望みに忠実な生き物であり、今は裸になることを望んでいるだけだ。この状況にそれ以上の意味はないのだ。

ロキはベッドに潜り込み、シンプルなキルトを被って裸体を覆った。

横向きに寝転がり、ソーを見下ろす。

「おやすみ、ソー」彼は静かに告げた。

「おやすみ、ロキ」ソーが同様に返す。

身動ぎし、拳を解くと寝袋の上で寝返りを打ち、床の上で居心地の良い体勢を探した。そのつもりはなかったのだが、気が付けばロキの方を向いていた。暖炉の光が彼の上を踊っており、煌めく緑の瞳の周りに影を作っていた。まるで面を被っているように見える。

「あなたは何なんだ、ロキ？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキが人間でないことは解っている。それは初めから知っていた。今はロキの全てが知りたい。彼の秘密、そしてなぜあのようにソーを訪れては去っていったのか、その理由を。ロキはどうやって王に仕えるようになったのか。王の他の息子たちよりもソーを気に入っているのは何故か。どうして七年もの間連絡も寄越さずに留守にしていたのか。

これらの質問、そして他の多くの問いに対する答えが必要だった。

ロキは眠たげに瞬きをした。気怠い猫のように伸びをする。

「私は魔女だ」彼は言った。

「それ以上のものだろう」ソーが言った。

ロキは頷く。「ああ、その通りだ。私はお前の母と同じだ。時間よりも古い者。どんな形にしろ、私はいつだって存在していた。私は魔法と迷信、原初と冒涜だ」

ソーは身震いした。

暖炉の火の温もりがあるにもかかわらず、唐突に寒くなった。ロキの発言は空気そのものから熱を奪うかのようだった。ロキが彼に答を与えてくれるとは思わない。今はまだ。しかし、ロキの正体が何であるにしろ、それはなにか危険なものであった。魔女であること以上に。ロキは魔法そのものなのだ。

ソーはロキを恐れるべきだったが、飛んで火にいる夏の虫の如く、どうしようもなく彼に惹かれていた。

「俺の父はどんな人物なんだ？」ソーが尋ねた。これまで国王のことなど考えたこともなく、彼が自分の父親だと想像するのも奇妙な感じがした。

ソーとその母親は一度も父親について語り合ったことがなかった。父などどうでも良かったのだ。ソーは手元にあるものだけで幸福だった。母が王と考えが合わないことは解っていたし、彼女が王の軍隊や戦争を嫌っていることも知っていた。戦好きな男として母が見下していた相手の息子が自分だと言うのは、あり得ない話のように思える。

「私に事実を言ってほしいか？それとも嘘を？」ロキは楽しげに彼を見つめ、答えを待った。

「事実を」ソーが答えた。

彼はもはや、父が良い男だと評されてほしい子供ではないのだ。事の真相を受け止められる。その評価を自分に投影することはない。ソーは彼を作った二人の人物以上の存在なのだから。

ロキは唇を湿らせ、無言の一秒が過ぎるごとにソーを不安にさせていることを察してか、一拍置いてから口を開いた。

「あれは常に覇道を夢見て、どのような力でも手に入れることに余念がない自分勝手な男だ。自分の父親より強くなることを決心し、実際にそうなったが、あれの父親よりもずっと恐ろしい存在にもなった。己の構想にしか目を向けず、気紛れで傷つく者のことなど考えもしない。奴の言葉が法であり、許すことはしない。あれの心に慈悲はないのだ」

ソーはぶるりと震えた。ロキの言葉が室内の温もりを全て奪ったのはこれで二回目となった。

ロキは手を伸ばし、ソーの髪に軽く指を通した。

「あなたはあの男が齎した最高の成果だ。あの男とは全く違う」彼は穏やかに告げた。

ソーはもっと彼に触れてもらいたいとロキの方に身を寄せたが、ロキはすでに手を引き、キルトの掛け布の下に潜り込ませていた。

「どうやって王に仕えるようになったんだ？」ソーが尋ねる。

王を憎んでいるのがこうも明らかだというのに、ロキが自由にそうしたとは考えにくかった。彼の言葉の一つ一つ、その目の閃きや口の歪みからして明白だ。ロキは王を嫌悪しており、ソーには彼らの持つ絆が理解できなかった。

ロキは欠伸をした。伸びをすると、その動きに合わせてキルトが腰の方まで滑り落ちた。ソーの目はその動きを追い、彼は無意識に唇を舐めていた。

「私はあやつの父に仕えていた。あれは私を相続した」

それはソーが求めていた答えではなかった。その話の真相全てを知りたかった。奔放で奇怪、捻くれ者のロキがどうやって他人に仕えるようになったのか、その詳細の全てを聞きたかった。語るだけの価値がある話だろうし、聞くだけの価値もある話なのだろうが、ロキにはそれを聞かせるつもりはないようだ。彼はただ眠りたいだけのようだった。

ソーは最後の質問の答えを得れば、彼を眠らせてやろうと思った。

「俺が王になったら、あなたは俺に仕えるようになるの？」ソーが静かに問いかけた。

ロキは目を閉じる。その唇が笑みを刷く。

「ああ、もちろん。私はあなたに仕える」

＊＊＊

ソーが翌朝早くに起床すると、ロキはすでに起き出していて、開いた窓辺に佇んでいた。着替えもその日の旅路の準備も済ませてあり、夜間の睡眠で体力も回復しているようだ。ソーが彼の背後に立った。

ロキの肩に手を置くと、ロキは彼に首を向けて親しげに微笑みかけてきた。

昨夜のものとは違った、長年の友情から生まれた親密さであり、ソーは自分とロキが容易くその雰囲気に戻れることに安堵した。ロキは彼の手に触れられても、その馴れ馴れしさも嫌がる様子はない。むしろ、彼はソーの手に自分の手を重ねたのだった。

「ここからでも王宮が見えそうだ」ロキが言った。「あなたにも早くその目で見てほしい。あなたに全部見せてあげよう。私は隠された階段や通路、全ての秘密の場所を知っている。あなたは自分の宮廷をこっそり見聞きして、彼らがあなたに隠れて話す言葉を全て知ることができるだろう」

ソーは微笑んだ。ロキが王宮を好むと言うならば、彼も好きになれそうだ。

王になれば隣にロキを置けるというならば、玉座へ即位するという概念も好きになれるかもしれない。

「彼らを探りたくなければ？彼らが何を言っているか、俺が知りたくなければ？」

「では、私が探りを入れてあなたに報告しよう」ロキは顎をくいっと上げ、瞳を悪戯っぽく輝かせて言った。

「へえ、それがロキのお役目ってことか？俺のスパイ？」ソーは笑いながら言った。

「私はあなたが望む何者にでもなろう」ロキは突如真剣な声音で告げ、気が付けばソーは言葉を失っていた。

彼はロキを凝視し、今なら口付けができるのだと思い至った。ただ前方に上体を傾ければ、ロキにキスができる。ロキも彼に口づけを返してくれると半ば想像しかける。

ロキは本気でソーが望む何者にでもなると言ったのだろうか？ソーの心に住まう願望を、彼は知っているのだろうか？

リスクが高すぎ、ソーはまだそれを冒す準備ができていなかった。ロキがまだ彼の下に戻ってきたばかりの今ではまだできない。

ソーは一歩下がった。

「俺も着替えるよ」彼は言った。

ロキの眼差しはしばし名残惜しそうに彼に向けられていたが、やがて背を向けると窓の外を眺め、地平線の向こうに見えるかもしれない王宮に視線を据えるのだった。

ソーは彼が溜め息をついたのを聞いた気がした。


	3. 心無い挑戦

彼らは王宮への残る道程を沈黙の中駆けて行った。

ソーとロキが階下に下りた頃には、ヨルズはすでに起床し、朝食を食べているところだった。彼らは乾いたパンと硬いチーズを軽く味付けをされ、スパイスと蜂蜜で甘くした新鮮な牛乳で流し込む簡単な食事をした。ソーはロキが牛乳だけを飲み、差し出された食事には手を付けなかったことに気づいていた。

彼らの馬は昨夜一泊したおかげで休息が取れており、予定より早く進むことができた。日が空高く上った頃には、三人はアスガルドの首都、そしてその王宮へと到着していた。宮殿は威風堂々たる建物だった。黄金に輝き、尖塔が天高くまで聳えている。ソーはこれほどの建造物を建てるのにどれほどの労働が必要になったか、想像することしかできなかった。

ロキは彼の思考を察していたのか、口を開いていた。「先代王のボーが巨人を奴隷としてこの宮殿を造らせたんだ」

「そして大地から金を盗んだ」ヨルズは二人と共に王宮の正門を潜りながら、視線を左右に走らせて言った。

ロキは笑う。「ドワーフたちならあれは自分たちの金だと言うだろうな。それどころか、確かにそう言った。彼らはそ窃盗に大きくがなり立てたな」

「彼らも盗んだのよ」ヨルズがブツブツと呟いた。

三人は馬丁に出迎えられ、彼はロキの姿に気が付くなり低く頭を下げていた。少年は彼らの馬を引いて行き、程なくして盛装した衛兵が現れて、三人を宮殿内へと案内した。

気が付けば、ソーは後ろへ下がっており、母とロキに二歩ほど遅れて歩いていた。二人とも、彼よりもずっと落ち着いているように見える。その立ち振る舞いからして明白だ。ロキはこの場所が好きなのだ。その足取りは軽く、どこか飛び跳ねるかのような歩みだ。ソーのように、この先で待ち受けているものに恐れを抱いていない。彼はここにいることが嬉しいのだ。

ヨルズは優雅で落ち着いた態度を取っており、旅装が煌めき、歩く動きに合わせて裾の長い美しい銅色のドレスへと変貌していった。ソーは最後に母親の魔法をここまで意識したのがいつだったか、思い出すこともできなかった。農園にある全てが彼女の魔術によって制御されていたが、彼はその中に生まれたのだ。呼吸をするのと変わらないくらい自然に感じられた。彼女が今行った術は違った。

彼女は良い印象を残したいのだ。ソーは彼女が気にするとは思わなかった。彼の父親に対し、愛情など欠片ほどもないのだから。

衛兵は彼らは大広間へと導き、扉の外で待つよう告げた。

ソーは居心地悪そうに身動ぎする。彼は一張羅を纏っていたが、一日中乗馬していたし、長い旅にもかかわらず平然としている母親とロキに比べれば、今朝方と比べて自分の外見が劣化していることを意識的に自覚していた。

ロキは彼の不安に気づいたようだ。腕を伸ばし、ソーの手を捉える。

「心配するな。格好良く見えるぞ」彼は彼の手を軽く握って告げた。

大広間への扉が開き、ロキは手を放し、ソーは手の中に感じたロキの手の心地よい温もりと、ロキが彼に触れていた時に感じた安定感を恋しく思った。互いの掌が掠め合ったその瞬間、ソーは安堵を覚えていた。彼が必要としていた覚悟と励ましを得たのだ。

「両陛下」大広間の中にいた王使が宣告する。「ヨルズ夫人及びソー王子のご到着です」

「私の到着は宣言されないのか？」ロキはぼやいたが、構わず足を踏み出していた。

「そして私も到着だ！」彼は自分で宣言して王と王后に深く一礼した。「ただいま、戻りました」

ソーは王を見やった。

昨夜ロキが話していた内容を思えば、ソーは目に映る人物に驚いてしまった。

オーディンは白くなった髪と髭をした年老いた男だった。右目は眼帯で隠されていたが、顔の右半分を覆う傷を完全に隠すことはできていなかった。その皮膚は老いでたるみ、皴が刻まれている。大広間の中は特に肌寒くはなく、それどころか大きな暖炉には火が燃え盛っているというのに、彼は暖かい毛皮に身を包んでいた。王冠は彼にとって大きすぎるように見えたし、笏を痛々しいほどにひょろりと細長い指が掴んでいた。

ソーは怪物を目の前にすると思っていたのだが、そこにいるのはか弱い老人であり、ロキの証言はどこまで信用できるのか疑問に思ってしまった。

ロキは昔から話を大きくするのが上手だったのだから。

オーディンは笏を床に叩きつけ、驚いたロキは姿勢を正していた。

「我が使いがお前の帰還を発表する必要はない。狩りから戻った犬の帰還を告げる必要がないようにな」オーディンはロキに渋面を向けて言った。「では、お前は我が息子を連れて来たのだな。お前が気にかけているという者を」

ロキは素早く気を取り直していた。

「ええ、こちらはソー」彼は隣に立つよう、ソーに手招きしながら言った。

ソーは前に進み出た。オーディンの残された方の眼球が、まるで彼の魂まで見透かそうとするかのように彼を眺めまわしているのを感じた。オーディンの肉体が干からび、縮んだのだとしても、その頭脳は鋭利なままだった。ソーを眺めるギラギラと光る目には少しの曇りも見当たらなかった。

「農場で育ったようなこの若者が王に相応しい者だとお前は思うのか？」オーディンは信じられない思いで尋ねた。「そやつを見てみろ。間抜けではないか。王国を治めるよりは畑を耕しているほうが良かろう」

ソーは頬に熱が点るのを感じて、床を見下ろした。とても温もりのある帰郷とは呼べなかった。父はソーのことなど少しも関心がないようで、彼にこの場にいてほしくないようにも感じられた。

ヨルズがソーの耳が拾いきれなかった何かを呟いた。

「お前はヨルズの子が強力になると言った。わしには労働に適してはいるが、それ以上のものではない使役馬にしか見えんぞ」

「ソーにはあなたを二十人分にした価値がある」ロキは冷ややかに答えた。「ソーの指一本に、あなたのその全身にある価値を掻き集めた分の価値がある」

「喧嘩しないといけないの？」と、王后の柔らかで落ち着いた声がした。

彼女は玉座から立つと、彼らの前までやってきた。背の高い女性で、茶色い髪に白いものが混じりはじめている。目元に小皺ができており、微笑んだ時によりくっきりと刻まれた。彼女はその夫より何年も若く、ソーがこれまで見たことのないような美しさがあった。彼の母は年を取らない。ロキは年を取らない。王后は時の経過を堂々と纏っており、とても綺麗に見えた。ソーは一瞬で彼女を気に入っていた。

「ようこそソー、あなたを歓迎します」彼女は彼の手を温かな両手で包み込んで挨拶をした。「私のことはフリッガと呼んでくださいな。長い間、是非あなたに会いたいと思ってきたのだけれど、あなたのお母上の希望を尊重して距離を置いていたのです。こうしてようやく会えて嬉しいわ。この試練がどんな結果に終わろうと、いつでも来てくれていいのですよ」

彼女の背後でオーディンが鼻を鳴らしたが、王后は彼を無視した。ソーの手を放し、彼からその母親へと向き直る。

「ヨルズ夫人」彼女は丁寧に相手を認識して呼びかける。ヨルズに対し、膝を曲げる女性的な一礼をすれば、ヨルズもそれを返した。

「私もそうしようか？」ロキは王后の注意が彼に向けられるなり問いかけた。

彼女は笑った。

「ああ、ロキ、随分と長い間留守にして！会いたかったわ」彼女が言った。

「私も」ロキが言った。

フリッガが両腕を差し出すと、ロキは彼女に歩み寄る。二人は古い友人同士として抱擁を交わした。

「体調はどう？」フリッガは手を掲げ、ロキの唇に触れて尋ねた。「快復したの？」

ソーは凝視する。ロキが体調を崩していたことなど知らなかった。ロキはそんな話はしていない。

「ああ、もう充分治った。あなたの癒しの手が仕事をこなしたようだ」ロキが言った。フリッガの指先に口付けをすると、彼女はまた笑った。

ソーは自分の気がおかしくなっているのか、それともロキが本当に王の目の前でその后といちゃついているのか判らなくなった。こっそりオーディンの方を見てみれば、彼は二人を睨みつけていた。

「私たち、ソーに恥ずかしい思いをさせているようだ」ロキが言った。

ソーはロキが彼の方を見ていることにも気が付いていなかった。

「あなたがどうしようもない人だと言うことくらい、彼だって知っているでしょう」フリッガが言った。「そして、私はあなたが無害だと分かる程度にはあなたを知っているつもりよ」

「時々だけね」ロキはにんまりと口を悪賢い笑みの形に伸ばして言った。

オーディンが再び笏で床を叩く。ソーは近いうちにこの音が大嫌いになるだろうと思った。

「玉座へ戻れ、妻よ、そしてそこの魔女を甘やかすのをやめろ。最近はお前の労わりを必要以上に受けている」

「最近は彼もそれを必要としていましたからね」フリッガが言ったが、彼女はロキを解放してやると夫の隣に腰を下ろすべく、席に戻っていった。

ソーはまたも、彼女が何の話をしていたのか不思議がった。ロキは何故治療が必要だったのか。農場に来た時、彼は自分の健康については何も言わなかった。旅の間も元気に思えた。ソーはロキがモータルと同じ意味で病に罹ることがあるとは信じられなかった。単純な病気だったとすれば、ロキが王后フリッガによる治癒を必要とするとは思えなかった。ロキならば、自分で治せる病は自分で治すだろう。

ソーは王の眼差しから離れたかった。ロキに何がったのか尋ねたかったが、謁見をどのように終わらせれば良いのかも分からない。彼の宮廷の慣わしに関する知識は皆無であったが、ロキは良く知ったうえで、楽しいという理由だけでその伝統を破るようだった。

「試練の方はどうなのだ？」ロキはソーの意識をこの地へ出向いた理由へと呼び戻した。

「ヴィーザルがあと一日ほどで到着する。あれとその母親はより遠方からこちらへ向かっているのでな」オーディンが言った。「ヘズとヘルモーズはどちらも試練に敗北した」

ソーは王后が夫の言葉に怯むのを見た。

「予想外ではないな」ロキが言った。「二人とも、あなたの求める資質を持ち合わせていないことくらい、私が教えてやったのに」彼はフリッガを見やると、僅かに表情を和らげた。「もっとも、二人とも素晴らしい子らだ」

その言葉に、フリッガは微笑んだ。

ソーはロキにせめて一人だけでも自分以外の友人がいることを嬉しく思った。ロキが農園にいない時は何処へ行くのか、昔からよく疑問に思っていたのだ。農園から離れている間に、ロキのことを気に掛ける人物がいたというのは良かった。

「お前が褒めたてるこの不作法者よりは素晴らしいことに違いない」オーディンが冷笑する。

「私なら言葉に気を付けるがね」ヨルズが誇り高く声を上げて言った。「お前はロキを束縛しているかもしれないが、私はそうでないうえ、お前は私の息子を貶した。不作が欲しいのか？」

オーディンは彼女を見やった。それまで彼女の存在に気づいていなかったかのように。

「お前は変わった」彼は言った。「かつては美しかったのに」

笑いを堪えようとするヨルズの肩が震えた。「まだ美しいぞ」

ソーは頷いた。母は美しい。彼女は大地であり、焦がされ、痕をつけられ、溝を掘られた場所を反映していたが、そのために尚のこと美しかった。彼女を貶めるような言葉は許さない。

彼は老人がさらに言い募ろうものならば、それを明らかにしようと僅かに足を踏み出した。

「ヨルズ」フリッガ王后が口を挟んだ。「私はこれまであなたとお話する機会を持てませんでした。試練に関する話は殿方にお任せして、私たちは席を外しましょう。ここまでの旅路と故郷の話を聞かせてくださいな」

彼女は立ち上がるとヨルズを手招きした。ソーは母が退室を強制されるものだろうかと思ったが、ヨルズは一度オーディンに憐れむような目を向けてから王后について行った。

ロキは彼自身退室を望んでいるかのように立ち去る二人を見つめた。

ソーは王后の駆け引きの腕前に感心していた。彼女はすでに二度、侮辱の言葉を発する夫を遮り、彼が作り出した緊張状態を見事な手腕で鎮めていた。

王の前で時間を過ごすほどに、ソーはこの男とその性格に関するロキの話を疑わなくなっていった。

「ソーの試練は明日だ」オーディンは王后とヨルズの背後で大広間の扉が閉まるなり、そう告げた。「今日の午後にバルドルが試練に挑む」

「まだバルドルを応援しているのか？」ロキが尋ねた。「それは過ちだと言ったはずだが」

「あれの試練ではっきりするだろう」オーディンはより渋い表情になって言うと、額の皴が増えた。

「ああ、はっきりするだろうな」ロキが同意する。「試練の会場をソーに見せる許可を貰えるだろうか？他の者たちは見てから挑んだのだろう。あなたがあの子たちに明かした以上のことは求めないので」

オーディンは彼を観察した。ソーは王がロキの要望を拒否するだろうと確信し始めていたのだが、彼は手をひらひらとさせて彼らを退けた。

「いいだろう」オーディンが言った。「そやつを連れて行け。お前の顔は見飽きた、ロキ」

「そして、私はあなたの顔などずっと昔に見飽きている」ロキが言った。

＊＊＊

宮殿の中にある秘密の通路を一つ残らず知っていると言ったロキは嘘をついていなかった。彼はタペストリーの裏に隠されていた扉の向こうへソーを案内すると、螺旋階段を下りて、さらにロキが一押しするまでは頑丈な壁に見える扉を潜り、太陽の光の下へ出た。

二人は肩を並べて歩き、あまりに近かったためにロキと肩がぶつかりあったり、ソーの手がロキの腰を掠めたりもした。

ソーは向かう先が見えていた。宮殿のなだらかな芝生に煌めく巨大な天幕が張られていた。天幕の生地はまるで夜空を切り取ったかのように見える。その中身など、ソーは想像することしかできない。

「バルドルとは何者だ？」彼は歩きながら尋ねた。

「あなたの異母兄弟で、父親の一番の気に入りだ。あの子には才能があるし、その母親の気質と外見を相当引いているが、私は昔からあの子では物足りないと思っていた」語りながら、ロキは嫌悪感に唇を歪めていた。「あなたの父親は彼が次期国王となると思っているし、そのために力及ぶ限りの準備をしてきた。バルドルは巨人とドワーフの言語を話せる。腕の良い剣士で熟練した政治家でもある。乗馬をし、作曲もする。民衆は皆彼を愛しているし、私はあの子の話をするのも嫌になった」

ソーは笑った。「羨ましそうに聞こえるぞ」

「私はあの子にできることなら何でもできるし、だいたい、もっとうまくできる」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。

「だけど、あなたは民衆の皆に愛されていない」ソーが言った。「俺は、あなたは知れば知るほど好きになるタイプだと思う」

ロキは彼を横目で見やった。

「民衆の全てに愛され、憧れられるなんて、随分とつまらなく聞こえる。私としては限られた数名にそうされる方がいい」と彼は言った。

「王后のような？」ソーが尋ねる。脳裏では大広間で慈愛に満ちた抱擁を受けたロキがそれを許した場面が繰り返し再生された。

ロキが笑った。

「おや、ソー、今度はあながうらやましそうに聞こえるぞ！」

「あなたは彼女に慣れ親しんでいた」ソーが頑固な態度で言った。

「彼女が私に慣れ親しんでいるのだよ」ロキが反論する。「私に友人がいてはならないのか？私たちは互いにとって、それ以上のものではないよ」

「時々、俺は俺だけがあなたの友人だと思っていた」ソーが言った。

ロキは一拍、二拍程度、彼を静かに見つめた。

「時々、確かにあなただけだった」彼は答えた。

二人はしばらくの間、静かに歩いた。

「あなたの父親はバルドルとレディ・ナンナの婚姻を手配した」ロキは呑まれそうになるほど沈黙が続くように感じられると、口を開いた。「二人とも互いに心を奪われているようだった。バルドルの代わりにあなたが王位につけば、あの男はあなたのために他の婚姻相手を見繕わねばならないな」

ソーは危うく躓くところだった。ロキの言葉は完全に彼の不意を突いたのだ。王になることの様々な側面を考えてきたつもりだったが、結婚はそこに含まれていなかった。

「婚姻？」彼は困惑して訊きかえした。

「ああ、一族の血統を継続させるためにな」ロキはソーの躊躇いに気づかないかのように軽々しく言った。「私はすでにあなたと相性の良い相手を考えておいた。レディ・アモーラは魔女だが、別に魔女だからと問題があるとは思わない。また、レディ・シフは腕の良い戦士だ。彼女ならあなたのために軍を率いることもできる。他にも候補はいるが、この二人が最も有望だと思う」

ソーは首を振る。ロキが彼の結婚の見通しを立てているだけでなく、すでにソーの未来の花嫁候補を選び始めていることが信じられない。

彼にとってソーは何の意味もないのだろうか？ロキが彼に触れたこと、彼に向けた眼差しは全てソーの妄想だったとでも言うのか？それとも、彼は無垢な親しみの込められた瞬間を深読みしすぎた恋煩う愚か者に過ぎなかったのだろうか？

「俺の意見は求めていないと言うのか？」ソーが怒って尋ねた。

「私があなたに相応しくない相手を選ぶとでも？」ロキは衝撃を受けたように見えた。「あなたの父親が世継ぎを求めた時には私が助言をしたし、私が選んだ相手はとても良かったと思うがね」

ソーは口の中を血の味がするほど強く噛みしめた。

ロキが彼の誕生の原因だったのだ。ロキが王に助言し、ヨルズと交わるよう助言したのだ。ロキが全てを計画し、そして今もまだ計画を練り続けており、彼の手掛けるタペストリーに組み込まれる一本の糸に過ぎないソーとの未来を編んでいるのだ。

ソーがどれほど彼を欲しているか、ロキには分からないのだろうか？他の誰かと幸せな結婚などできるはずもない。ソーの心とその愛を無視してそのような計画を立てるなど、ロキは残酷だ。

「俺は結婚したくない」彼はきっぱりと告げた。

「あなたは若い。まだ時間はある」ロキはソーの言葉など重要ではないとでも言うように、軽やかに言った。

ソーはロキの肩を引っ掴み、彼を強引に立ち止まらせた。強制的に彼を向かせる。ロキは驚いた様子は見せなかった。ソーのことを問いたげに見上げ、ソーはどうしてこんなに気紛れな存在に恋せねばならないのか嘆いた。

「どうして王后の治療を必要としたんだ？あなたに何があったんだ？」彼は尋ねた。

ロキは彼を振り払うと駆け出した。

ソーもすぐにその後を追う。その胴体を掴むと彼共々草の上に倒れ込んだ。彼の下でロキが屈するまで、しばしの争いがあった。

激しく息をつきながら、ソーはロキを見下ろし、何らかの発言を促した。

「ほら、ついたぞ」ロキが言った。

ソーは顔を上げる。確かに、彼らは天幕の入り口まで来ていた。

そこには衛兵どころか使用人の一人もおらず、ソーはこれに驚いていた。天幕の中に何が安置されているにしろ、それが強力であることは確かだったが、それにもかかわらず、誰も護衛についていないのだ。

彼は立ち上がると、ロキに手を貸して引っ張り上げてやった。ソーはまだロキに何があったのか知りたかった。何故治療を必要としたのか知りたかったが、答えを待つことにしてやる。今は天幕の中でどのような試練が彼を待ち受けているのか、そちらの方に関心があった。

「おいで」ロキが彼の手を引いて、ソーは二人の指がまだ絡み合っていることに気づいて驚いた。

肩息をつきながらロキに続いて天幕に入る。自分の心臓の音と耳の中で血潮が脈打つ音が聞こえた。稲妻を思わせる、空気中でパチパチ鳴り始めそうな気分がした。何を目の当たりにするのだとしても、それは彼に呼びかけていた。ソーにはそれが僅かに震動する音が聞こえるのだ。そこには魔力があり、ソーに語り掛けていた。

天幕の中は明るく風通しが良く、ソーが期待していたような、胸騒ぎを起こさせる重苦しさはなかった。見物人のために木製の囲いができており、王とその后が見物できるよう、桟敷席が設けられている。未来の王を決める競技会というよりは、何らかのトーナメントのために建てられた陽気な雰囲気があった。

囲いの中央にある地面の窪みには大きな銀色の戦鎚が安置されていた。

それはソーがこれまで見た中で最も美しい武器だった。それは武器に違いない。なにしろ戦鎚に刻まれたルーンや彫刻の複雑な金属細工の表面には乾いた血がこびりついている。この鎚が家を建てるために使われることはない。建築道具となることはないのだ。これは戦のための武器であり、ソーはそれが歌うのを聞いた。

「これはミョルニル。それに相応しい者にしか持ち上げることは叶わない。これこそが、私を七年間、あなたから遠く離れた場所へと出向かせたもの。あなたが手に入れるものだ」ロキは勝ち頬ったような声音で告げた。

ソーは囲いの中に足を踏み入れた。繋がれていたロキの手を放すと、ミョルニルの冷たい金属に触れるため、手を伸ばした。それはとても美しいもので、ソーは自分がそれを持ち上げられることを察していた。自分がそれに相応しいと分かっていたのだ。

戦鎚の表面に散る血痕に指先が掠めると、胸中で嫌な予感が込み上げてロキを振り返っていた。七年間姿を消したロキ。治療を必要したロキ。

「ロキ、これを手に入れてくるためだけにあれだけの時間がかかったとは思えない」彼は言った。

「ちょっと…厄介なことになってね」ロキが言った。「ドワーフの記憶力はとても長くてね。金を盗んだボーに対し、未だに怒っているんだ。オーディンはドワーフたちが素晴らしい武器を造ったと聞き及んだ。あまりの破壊力に、本当にそれに相応しい者にしか持ち上げることも叶わない武器をね。あいつはそれを探し出すために私を送り込んだ。私はミョルニルの価格交渉をしようとしたんだが、ドワーフどもは快く思わなかったようだ」

「何をされたんだ？」ソーは嫌な予感が腹の底でとぐろを巻くのを感じた。

ロキは唇を引き結ぶと、針と糸を使う仕草をしてみせた。ソーは吐きそうになった。

戦鎚にこびりついているのはロキの血なのだ。

「奴らがそうした後」ロキが続ける。「私を地下深くの暗闇の中に幽閉した。生まれて初めて、私は太陽が恋しくなったよ」首を振りながら笑う。「そこで年月が過ぎる間、私はあなたのことをよく考えた。だけど、戦鎚を手に入れずに去ることはできなかった。私は命令をされていたからな。

「長い時間がかかったが、私は粘り強かった。独房の岩石をこつこつと掘り続け、奴らの宝物庫までのトンネルを掘った。そこでミョルニルを見つけたんだ」

語りながら、ロキの指先が曲がり、戦鎚を握った時の記憶、その時感じた戦鎚の力が氷上に刻み込まれていた。

「私はミョルニルと共に王宮に帰還し、そこで倒れた。捕えられていた間、飲まず食わずだったし、地中奥深く冷たい場所に囚われていたせいで、容赦のない大地は温もりを与えてくれず、私を維持する熱もなかった。私の口が縫われて閉ざれていた。王后は私を介抱し、糸を抜いて傷を癒し、私に栄養を与えてくれた」彼は微笑んだ。「オーディンは私がミョルニルを取り落したこの場所に囲いを建てた。兵士の誰もそれを動かすことができなかったのでね。誰もそれだけの力がなかった」

ソーは津波のように怒りが込み上げるのを感じた。他の全てがそれに飲まれようとしていた。

彼はミョルニルを手に入れたらロキを傷つけたドワーフどもを探し出してやるつもりだ。奴らを殺してやる。頭を真っ二つに割り、ロキに触れた瞬間を後悔させた後はそもそもロキにそのような任務を与えた王に止めを刺してやろう。

ソーの思考を餌にミョルニルの震動が大きくなり、ソーの指先で電気が弾け、戦鎚の金属部分を駆け抜けた。

「ソー」ロキが囁く。

ソーは頭の中に浮かんだ考えに恐怖して、自分の手を見下ろした。彼は殺人を犯すことを考慮していた。これでは話に聞いていた父や祖父と変わらない。いとも容易くドワーフたちに殺戮を齎し、老人を手にかけようと考えていたのだ。

震えながら、彼はミョルニルから手を放した。

「ロキ、俺はこんなものいらない」彼は言った。「俺には…」

「できる」ロキが言い聞かせるように告げた。「ソー、私はあなたのためにやったんだ。あなたを王と戴き、あなたに仕えるために」

ソーは首を振る。

彼は王にはなれない。自分がどのような王になるか垣間見てしまった。ミョルニルの唄は血の唄だ。ソーが戦鎚を持ち上げるとしたら、それは戦場へ出向くためだ。それを手にしている限り、平和を得ることはない。彼は復讐を囁きかけるその声を聞き、それに従うだろう。彼は破壊し、それもロキのためにする。

ソーはこんな怪物のようなものを欲しいと思ったことはなかった。

＊＊＊

ロキは何がソーをここまで不安にさせているのか分からなかった。ミョルニルの下を訪れることは、ソーの覚悟を強めるだけだと思っていたのだ。戦鎚の呼ぶ声がソーに聞こえているのは察していた。あれは魔法の存在なのだから、何を求め、誰に身を任せるべきか自覚しているのだ。ロキがそれをドワーフの宝物庫で見つけた時には何度も繰り返しソーの名を歌っていた。あるいは、それはロキの心が歌っていたのだろうか。その頃には錯乱しかけ、切実に治癒を必要としていた彼は半分死にもの狂いになっていた。とはいえ、ロキはミョルニルを掴んだ瞬間からそれがソーのものになると悟っていたのだった。

これほどの力を得るに相応しい人物はソーしかいなかった。

だが、愚かな老人オーディンはロキの話を聞かなかった。あの男はそうすることが心地よい時だけロキの助言に従う。たとえば、そうすることで三人の魅力的な女性と交わることが可能になるときなど。しかし、同じくらいの頻度で彼はロキの助言を退けた。

王と彼がもっとも愛する息子が公の場で恥を晒すことを望んだロキは、それを恥じ入ることもしなかった。

ロキに嫌われているのはバルドルのせいではない。彼は良い男だった。彼は良い王になったかもしれなかったが、彼はその父親の一番のお気に入りだったので、ロキは原則的に彼を嫌ったのだ。彼がバルドルに仕えることは決してない。オーディンが彼の前に敷いた道を辿るようなことはしない。必ずソーが玉座に就き、ロキが望む未来が現実となるよう働きかけてみせよう。

オーディンが自分の力を信じることで盲目になっていなければ、周りで幾つもの兆候があったことに気づいていただろう。ロキはそれらの兆候を読んだに過ぎない。ヨルズもそれらを読んだ。それぞれの魔力に値するだけの魔女や古の存在ならば、それらを読んで悟っていたはずだ。

ロキとソーは天幕の中に残った。囲いの縁まで移動すると、程なくして他の人々が現れた。バルドルが未来の王になるか見届けるため、宮殿や周辺の町村からやってきた人々だ。ファンファーレと共に王とその后が現れると、二人とも桟敷席に腰を落ち着けた。

最後に、バルドル王子が囲いに入った。彼は長身で、しっかりとした顎のラインと温もりのある榛色の瞳をしていた。その顔の造作に目立つところは、所有者に特徴を与えるようなものは何もなかったが、不快な印象を与えるものもなあった。がっしりとした体格ではあるが、ソーほど筋肉質でも大柄でもなかった。彼は幼少の頃から農場で働き続けてこなかった。大地の子ではなかった。彼は惨めなほどにモータルだった。

人々は歓声を上げて彼を応援した。婚約者が現れるなり、レディ・ナンナは両手を握り合わせ、その唇から小さな吐息が零れ出た。ロキは大仰に顔を顰めた。

これだけ普通な男が何故ここまで騒がれるのか、彼には理解できなかった。

バルドルは観客を湧きあがらせるようなことはしなかった。気取った態度も取らない。彼は目的を持ってミョルニルへ向かった。

群衆の上に息を飲むような沈黙が下りた。ロキだけがつまらなさそうにしている。囲いの手摺りの上を指で弾きながら、時間が早く進むよう念じていた。

バルドルはしっかりとした指先を戦鎚の柄に回した。

彼は引っ張る。

何も起こらなかった。ミョルニルは動かない。

バルドルはもう一度試み、引っ張りながら額にしわを寄せていたが、戦鎚はそれでも動かなかった。

天幕の中は静まり返り、全ての目が若き王子とその敗北に据えられていた。オーディンの顔から血の気が引いた。

それからロキが笑い出した。鴉のような大きな哄笑が空間を満たす。

「言っただろう、陛下。私は言ったはずだ！」

「今すぐ口を閉ざせ！さもなくば、わしが貴様の口を塞いでやる！」オーディンが吠えた。

軽々しく受け取る強迫ではなかった。彼の横で王后フリッガが震えたが、ロキは笑い続けた。頭を後ろに投げ出し挑発的な笑い声を上げ、小躍りまでした。

バルドルは試練に失敗したのだ。バルドルと血を同じくする弟たちはすでに相応しくないことを証明している。ヴィーザルは歩く岩とさして変わらない。試練に合格する可能性のある者は、彼らの中で一人しか残っていなかった。

ソーがミョルニルを掴む。ソーがミョルニルを持ち上げる。彼はそれを頭上高く掲げ、王として戴冠し、その隣にロキが立つ。これこそがロキが望み、計画を練ってきたことだった。温もりを奪われ、地中深くのドワーフの監獄に放り入れられていた長い年月を生き延びることができたのも、この野望があったからだ。

彼はソーに仕える。

ロキは期待を込めて周囲を見回し、そのことに気づくなり笑い声が掻き消えた。ソーはすでに彼の隣には立っていなかった。

見渡す限り、ソーの姿はどこにもなかった。

彼はいなくなったのだ。


	4. 愛の幻想を打ち砕け

ロキはソーを探して宮殿中を駆け回った。全ての扉を開いた。カササギに姿を変えて空中から彼を探した。それでもソーの行方は掴めず、彼は戦慄した。

オーディンは敗北を軽く受け止めることはしなかった。怒りに任せてソーを襲撃していてもおかしくなかった。彼が自分でそうするにはすでに年老いすぎていたが、従順な兵士たちを代わりに送りつけることもできる。ソーは若くて力強かったが、訓練された兵士を相手にしたことはない。

ソーへの攻撃はロキに殴りかかるのと変わらなかった。

そうすれば、オーディンは一石二鳥を狙うことができる。

ロキは宮殿内に自分の居住区を持っていた。ボーの時代、王との関係が今ほど緊張を孕んでいなかった頃に、それらの部屋が彼に与えられた。一番高い塔の上にあり、ロキは捜索が無意味と悟るなり、そこまで飛んだ。再び男の姿を取ると、追跡の呪文に必要な用具を必死に掻き集めた。

ロキにとって古の存在であるだけでは昔から物足りなかった。ヨルズにとってはそれで充分だった。彼女は自分自身の能力に頼るだけで満足していたが、ロキは昔からもっと力が欲しかった。常に飢えたように知識を貪ってきた。彼は魔女となった。肉体を変化させ、骨を捻って動物や鳥の姿を取る方法を取得した。ルーンを通して未来を読み取る方法を学んだ。血の魔術を習得し、そのような代償を必要としない単純な呪文も学んだ。

彼は蝋燭とナイフ、そしてチョークを集めた。

床に場所を作ると、チョークで円を描く。それからルーン文字と古代の言語でソーの名を記した。四本の蝋燭を円の四方に設置する。手の一振りでそれらを点せば、命を吹き込まれた火が躍った。

最後に、彼は衣類を脱ぎ去ると全裸で円の中央に入った。術と術者の間に何の隔たりもない方が魔力は強力になる。ロキは修練を積んだ長い年月の間にそれを学んでいた。ナイフを取って手に切り傷を作ると、チョークで慎重に記した名前の上に血を滴らせた。

必要とあれば、ソーを見つけるために自分の血の最後の一滴まで捧げよう。

ルーン文字が光り輝いた。それは彼を包み込み、身体を這い上り、ついにはロキの視界を奪った。

それから、目も眩む光の中で、ソーの幻を見た。

彼は宿のテーブルについていた。ロキはその場所を知っている。宮殿の壁内にある。兵士たちが酒を飲みに行く場所だ。ソーは片手に大型ジョッキを持ち、溺れるように酒を飲んでいた。酒を飲み干すと、もう一杯頼む。

幻影が薄れると、ロキは怒り狂っていた。

彼はソーのために血を流した。ソーに何かがあったのではないかと、気が狂いそうになるほどの恐怖に駆られていたというのに、当のソーは正体がなくなるまで酔い潰れていたのだ。

ソーは後悔する。ロキが保証する。

掌の切り傷を癒し、蝋燭の灯火を一つひとつ消してから蝋燭を片付ける。チョークの円とルーン文字も拭き取る。そしてもう一度服を纏った。

部屋を片付け終える頃には、怒りも冷めていた。

もはやミョルニルを拾い上げてソーに投げつたい衝動はなくなっていたが、ロキに血を流させたことについてはソーに懺悔させるつもりでいた。

＊＊＊

ソーは四杯目の酒を飲み終えると、酒場の主人にもう一杯運んでくるよう示した。

男はソーのテーブルまで来たが、ジョッキを運んでは来なかった。恰幅の良い男で、豊かな赤毛と同じ色をしたふさふさとした髭を生やしていた。腕をしっかり組んで立ってはいるが、その目は優し気だった。

「お前さんはもう四杯も酒を飲んだが、俺はまだ一枚も金貨を貰っていない支払いはどうするつもりだ？」彼が尋ねる。厳しい態度を取ろうとしているようだが、ソーを眺める眼差しを見れば、彼がソーのことを心配しているのが窺い知れた。

ソーは相手を心配させるだけの理由を与えたと思う。宿に到着した時は、バルドルの試練の結末を目撃した後、まるで狼に追いかけられるかのように全速力で駆け出したために激しい呼吸を繰り返していた。テーブルに崩れるかのようにつくと、震える声でエールを頼み、彼を支配した恐怖を宥めようと次から次へと酒を飲み干していたのだ。

明日支払いを済ませると答えても良いだろうかと考える。

なにしろ、明日彼は王になる。そうすれば、国庫の金貨を使えるようになる。しかし、現時点では彼は金銭の持ち合わせがない。これまでお金というものは必要がなく、宿に入って最初のエールを頼んだ時には何らかの方法で支払わねばならないだなどと、考えもしなかったのだ。

「彼の酒と、彼の酔いを醒ますため眠る寝台の代金は私が払おう」

ソーが顔を上げると、ロキが彼へ向かって歩いて来るところだった。

ロキは不吉な暗雲に見えた。緑の目は細く眇められ、口は一文字に薄く引き伸ばされている。怒りを抱いたロキが恐ろしい存在になれることは解っていたつもりだが、ソーはこれまでその怒りを向けられたことがなかった。

ロキが怒ることも、ロキが彼を探しに来ることも分かっているべきだった。ロキには彼なりの計画があり、ソーはそれに従うはずだったのだから。

宿の主人は遠慮がちに身を引いた。

「この方があなたのお連れだったとは知らなかったのです、ロキ様」彼は言って、不安げに視線をソーへ向けたかと思うと、またロキに戻した。

「ロキ、俺は酔っていない」ソーが主張した。「まだ四杯しか飲んでない」

「彼はまだ部屋を借りる必要がある」ロキが言った。

金貨を取り出すと、宿の主人に手渡す。

「上ってすぐ右手に空き部屋があります」宿の主人が言った。

「ありがとう、ヴォルスタッグ。お前の奥方と子供たちによろしく言っておいてくれないか？」ロキはソーをその場に釘付けにするかのように、彼から視線を外さずに言った。

「もちろんです」男は答えると、そそくさとカウンターの後ろまで戻っていった。

「来い」ロキが言った。

ソーは抵抗に意味がないと悟っていた。立ち上がり、ロキに続いて階段を上がり、すぐ右手にあった扉を潜ると、清潔で均衡のとれた部屋に入った。綺麗に整えられた大きなベッド、何らかの小瓶を幾つか乗せたサイドテーブル、そして水差しと清潔なタオルが置かれた洗面台があった。昨夜、旅の道中で二人が共用した小さな部屋に比べると、かなり良い設備だった。

「俺は酔ってない」部屋に入ってロキが背後で扉を閉めるなり、ソーがもう一度主張した。

「そうだし、私だってあなたが酔っているとは思っていない。モータルのエールではな」ロキが言った。「だが、今はあなたに宮殿にいてほしくない。ここで泊まり、眠れ」

彼は怒ってソーに背を向けると、体の横で拳を握りしめた。

ソーは躊躇いがちに彼に一歩近づく。

「ロキ、怒らせてしまったのか？」

「ああ」ロキが答えた。「あなたは出て行って、何処に行ったのか分からなかった。あいつがあなたに何かしてしまったのかも分からなかった」

「あいつ？」ソーは困惑して眉をひそめた。「オーディンのことか？」

ロキは頷く。全身を緊張させていた。

「バルドルでは相応しくない。あなたらな相応しい。オーディンが傷ついた矜持を守るためにあなたを害したり、投獄したり、何をしてもおかしくないと思った」

「俺のことを心配してくれたのか」ソーは息を飲んだ静かで唖然とした声音で言った。

ロキの怒りが愛を込めた心から来たものだと知って、ソーは胸が軽くなった。ロキの想いの真実を知るためならば、叱責にも甘んじよう。

「私はあなたに多くを賭けたからな」ロキは尊大な口調で告げる。

ソーは彼を掴むと、その目を真っ直ぐ見れるよう、強引にロキを彼の方へ向かせた。

「俺のことを大切に思っているんだろう。認めてくれ！」

ロキは大きく目を見開き、呼吸を速めて胸を上下させながら彼を凝視した。

ソーはロキの目の中に真実を見た。相手に対する想いがソーだけのものではないと。だが、ロキはプライドが高いことも分かっていた。彼が先に行動に移すことはないので、ソーが彼の分も行動を起こさねばならないのだ。

「ロキ、俺は決められた結婚なんてしたくない」彼は言った。「俺が王になるというならば、あなた以外の人を隣に置きたくはないんだ」

「私はどんな時もあなたと一緒にいる。どんな時もあなたに仕える」ロキは静かに言った。

「あなたに仕えてほしいんじゃない！」ソーは声を張り上げ、これ以上はっきりと気持ちを言葉にすることなどできないのではと思った。「俺はあなたに恋人になってほしいんだ！俺を受け入れてくれるなら、あなたと結婚したい」

「馬鹿な子」ロキは呟いてからソーの腕の中に伸び上がり、唇を合わせて切羽詰まったキスをした。

ソーは彼をさらに抱き寄せると、ロキの丈の長い黒いマントを外そうと手を動かした。ほどなくそれは床にバサリと落ちたが、ソーが口付けを中断してロキのチュニックを脱がせた時、彼は唸り声を上げていた。ソーは自分のチュニックも床に脱ぎ捨てると、ロキの腕の中に戻り、再び熱を孕んだ口付けをするべく彼の唇を捉えた。

ロキのレギンスに指を差し込み、それを押し下げると、ロキの剥き出しの尻を鷲掴みにし、指先で割れ目の中を掠めた。

今度はロキが激しく息をつきながら、口付けを中断した。「うん」彼は喘ぐ。「うん」

蹴るようにしてブーツ共々レギンスを最後まで脱ぎ捨てると、ソーはしばし彼を介抱し、自分のレギンスとブーツと格闘してなんとか全裸になることに成功する。ペニスはすでに半分勃ち上がっており、ロキに精査を受けるべく構えた。

ロキの眼差しが彼の裸体を彷徨い、その全てを見回した。ロキは唇を湿らせる。

ソーは自分の方からロキに手を伸ばしたのか、それともロキが彼に手を伸ばしたのか分からなかったが、気が付けば二人は互いの腕の中にいて、互いに身体を揺らしながら噛みつくようなキスをしていた。恥ずかしげもなく裸を晒すロキの皮膚の感触は、ソーがこれまで求めてやまなかったものだ。

もう誰にもこのようにしてロキに触れてほしくなかった。もうロキには彼以外の人物と肌を重ねてほしくなかった。ロキはソーに仕えると約束した。そして、ソーは彼にこうして仕えてほしかった。ロキには彼のベッドの中にいてほしく、彼の身体の下にいてほしかった。キスで赤くなったロキの口から零れる吐息や喘ぎ声を全て聞きたかった。彼の全てが欲しかった。

それを初めて求めたのが自分だとは到底思えない。ロキは美しい。ロキはいつだって美しかったし、ソーの嫉妬は解放されていた。

「他の王たちは…あなたは彼らにこのようにして仕えたのか？」彼は息継ぎをしながら尋ねた。

ロキは笑う。

「なんという嫉妬心だ、ソー。私が王后としけこんでいると責めたかと思えば、今度は過去の王たちの妾だったのかと責め立てる。私のことをそんなに低く評価していたのか？」

彼の言葉には軽やかで揶揄するような響きがあったが、ソーにはロキの目に潜む恐れが見えた。彼が他の者と体を重ねたことがあれば、ソーに拒否されると思っているのだ。

そのようなことをすれば、ソーはとんだ偽善者だ。彼自身、男女問わず交わってきた。彼に差し出された肉体的な快楽は全て堪能してきた。他のどんな技術よりも、成功の技術を磨くことに意識を向けた。いつの日か、そうやって得た知識をロキに見せてやりたいと願いはしたが、全て彼自身の快楽を追い求めてのことだった。

もしもロキがこの地が戴いた過去の王の全員と寝たのだとしても、彼が最後の相手である限り、ソーは気にもしなかった。

「ロキ、俺にとってあなたは世界そのものだ」彼は言った。

ロキの笑みが和らいだ。

「いいや」彼は言った。「彼らの誰も私を抱いたことはない。これはあなたの、あなただけのものだ」

ソーは彼をベッドの方へ引いた。ロキは容易く引っ張られ、ソーに覆い被さるようにして柔らかなマットレスの上に倒れ込んだ。愛らしい笑い声を上げ、ソーは彼がこんな風に笑う時、どれほどその笑い声が好きだったか思い出していた。ロキが幸福な時、彼が愛されている時、その笑い声はソーの耳にとって、この世で最も美しい音楽となるのだ。

「俺はあなたをずっと愛していた、ロキ」彼は許される限り、できるだけロキの体に触れたいと願い、その腕を前後に愛撫した。

「いつかあなたの下へ戻れるという希望が無ければ、囚われの身だった長い年月の間に完全に正気を失っていただろう」ロキはソーの顔を指先でなぞりながら言った。

ソーのことをあまりに献身的な眼差しで見つめているため、ソーは肺から息を全て奪われたような気分になった。

「抱かせてくれ」ソーが囁きかける。「あなたは愛されているんだと思い知らせたい」

「ああ」ロキは同意に頷き、待ち望んでいたように言った。

ソーは相手ごと転がって、ロキに覆い被さった。体重を全てロキにかけては相手を痛めつけてしまうのではと恐れ、体を起こして彼を見下ろす。ロキがどれほど弱っているか、囚われていた場所から脱出したのがどれほど前の話なのか、見当もつかないのだ。これまでどこにいたのかソーに話した時、ロキははっきりとした時期を提供しなかった。

「私をガラスでできているかのように扱わないでくれ」ロキは彼の躊躇いに気づいてピシャリと言った。「私を抱いていいと言ったんだから、私を抱け」

彼は背を反らして股間を押しつけてきた。

「俺に愛されてもいいとあなたは言ったんだ」ソーはロキの腰に自分の腰を押しつけて返すと、互いのペニスが掠め合うなり、その感触に感動して呻き声を漏らしていた。

「犯す。愛す。同じことだろう？」ロキは喘ぎながら尋ねた。

ソーは首を振る。「違う。俺が証明してやろう」

彼はロキの顎に唇を押しつけると、その首筋をキスをしながら辿り、そこの肌に唇を這わせた。ロキの体にできるだけたくさんの印を残したかった。ロキを見る者すべてに彼がソーのものなのだと思い知らせてやりたかった。

体の下でロキが息を飲み、頭を後ろに倒した。ソーは噛みついて、ロキの乳白色の肌に吸い付き、深紅の痕を残した。

上体を引き、自分が残した痕を堪能する。ロキは震える指先を上げて濃くなった痣に触れると、快楽に微笑んだ。

「独占欲が強いな」と彼は呟いた。

「ああ」ソーは同意した。彼はあまりに長い間ロキを欲していた。ロキが目を向ける唯一の者に、彼が望む唯一の存在になりたかったのだ。他の誰ともロキを共有したくなかった。

彼はキスしながらさらに肌を辿り、ロキの胸元を覆った。ロキの乳首を片方口付けては舐め、もう一つは親指で撫でて硬く立ち上げてやる。ロキは彼の下で身を捩り、荒くぎごちない吐息を漏らしていた。

いざ彼の乳首を硬くしてやると、ソーはさらに下方へ移動し、ロキの腹からヒップにかけてキスで辿り、それからさらに下へと続けた。ロキのペニスの先端にキスをして、味わう。ロキの精は苦い味がした。何かが焦げたかのような。これまで身体を重ねてきた相手の誰とも違う味がした。

ロキはソーの口内に押し込もうと腰を上に揺らす。ソーは彼の腰を掴むとベッドに縫い留めた。

ロキは悲しげな声を上げ、ソーの髪に指を差し込んで引っ張った。

ソーは彼を無視した。ロキの脚を割り、大きく開くよう促して、内腿にキスを落としてその肉体を拝み続けた。それを終える頃になると、ロキは小刻みに震え、ペニスの先端に精が真珠のように丸く浮き出ていた。

ソーは笑みを浮かべると、ロキの脚を高く上げ、好きな体勢に相手を動かした。ロキはソーが快楽を与えてくれると信じ切って、彼の好きにさせた。まさにソーが望んだとおりだった。

彼はロキの後孔にキスをした。

ロキは息を飲む。

ソーはまたキスを落とし、それからもう一度キスを落とす。ロキは身を捩り、ソーにもっと触れてほしいと強請るように腰を突き上げた。ソーはその願いをかなえてやり、ロキの窄まれた孔を舐め回し、下と唇でゆっくりと解きほぐしてやっていると、ついにロキはソーに舌で犯されながらその髪を鷲掴みにし、頭皮を爪で引っ掻きながら嬌声を上げ始めた。

ロキは念じるように彼の名を繰り返し、中を突き上げるソーの舌の動きに合わせて腰を浮かせた。輝かしかった。ソーは彼の味、その肉体のいぶしたような不思議な風味を大いに味わった。一生こうして彼に快楽を与え、ロキの脚の間にずっといても良かった。

ロキの指先がさらに強くソーの髪を掴んだかと思うと、彼は達して腹に精を溢した。息を切らせ、疲れ切ったロキは枕の上に倒れ込む。

「こんな技を磨いていたのか」彼は呼吸が整うなりそう言った。

「ああ」ソーは同意し、ロキの隣に横になった。

「王というものは他人に仕えるべき存在ではないと思うが」ロキが言った。

「俺にそうさせてくれるなら、俺は生涯膝をついてあなたに仕えたい」ソーは唇を舐めて言った。

ロキは微笑む。腹這いに転がって腰を上げると、招くようにソーに腰を振った。

「快楽をどうぞ」彼は告げた。

ソーは彼を否定することなどできなかった。ロキの背後に膝をつくと、彼の尻たぶを開き、唾で濡れたロキの孔を眺める。滑りを良くするには足りない。ソーには分かった。彼は部屋を見回し、サイドテーブルの上に並ぶ香油の小瓶に目が留まった。それらは旅や訓練の後、痛む筋肉に塗り込むよう、兵士たちのために提供されているものだったが、ソーの目的のためにも利用できた。

それらのうち一本に手を伸ばし、蓋を開けると匂いを嗅いでロキに苦痛を与えるクローブなどが入っていないことを確認する。満足し、彼はそれなりの量を掌に注いで指を濡らした。

「どれくらい経っているんだ？」彼は親指をロキの孔に押しつけ、柔らかな円を描いて香油を広げながら尋ねた。ロキはすでに力を抜いており、ソーは簡単に指を中に押し込むことができた。

「最後に性交をしてから？それとも後ろを使ってから？」ロキが答える。「前者の答えは七年以上、後者の答えは一度もだ」

「一度も？」ソーはロキを信じているかどうかも確信が持てずに繰り返した。特に、ロキの中に指の最初の関節まで簡単に沈めることができては。

「私は一度も男に抱かれたことはない。巨人にも。どんな存在にも」

ソーは二本目の指を滑り込ませ、ロキの背中にキスをした。

「俺のために取っておいてくれたのか？」

「他に信頼した相手がいなかった」ロキが告げた。肩越しにソーを見やり、目を合わせると、ソーはロキが真実を語っているのだと悟っていた。

三本目の指をロキの中に押し込むと、ロキが背を反らせ、さらに脚を開くさまに驚嘆した。ソーはその間でロキのペニスが硬く張りつめ、また準備が整っているのを見た。指を広げ、ロキを解し、伸ばし、宥めてやる。慎重にしたかった。二人の交わりを絶えず悦んでほしかったのだ。何があってもロキを傷つけるようなことはしたくなかった。

指を引き抜くと、ロキは切なげな声を上げた。それはソー自身をピクリとさせた。ロキがそんな声を上げるとは思いもしなかった。ソーは自分がロキに快楽を与え、彼が上げる声だけで絶頂を迎えられると思った。ロキがこんなにたまらない声を上げることを知って、ソーは有頂天になっていた。

もう一度香油に手を伸ばし、今回も大量に注ぐと自分のペニスに塗りたくった。

「ソー」ロキが唸る。

「ここにいる、ここにいるよ」ソーが囁いた。

ロキの背後に移動すると、ロキの解された後孔に先端を宛がった。ソーはゆっくりと腰を勧めたが、ロキの緊張を感じ取った。ソーのペニスの厚みは指などの比ではない。

ロキの腰を掴み、その肌に小さな円を描いてロキを宥めようとした。こうしていたかったし、ロキの体の全てを手に入れたかったが、ロキを痛めつけるならばこれ以上はしない。共にできることは他にいくらでもある。今日、こうしてロキに乗り上げる必要はない。この先もずっと。

ロキはしかし、考えが違ったようだ。腰を背後に押しつけ、ソーのペニスに半分ほど貫かれると、その唇から罵声が飛んだ。

「ロキ…」ソーはロキに動きを止めてほしくて、自分にも調節する時間が欲しくて言いかけたが、ロキは嫌がった。彼は少しずつ受け入れ続け、ついにはソーは彼の狭い熱の奥深くまで埋め込まれていた。その時になってようやく腰を止めたロキは全身を小刻みに震わせた。

ソーはロキの腰に指を食い込ませ、彼を支えた。ギュッと目を閉じて唇を噛み、ロキのきつく締まる感覚に夢中になった。そこはとてもきつくてとても熱く、ソーはそれだけで射精してしまうのではと思った。何でもいいから他のことを考えようとしたが、不可能だった。

「動いて」ロキが苦しげに言った。「動け、このっ」

ソーは言われたとおりにした。ゆっくりと、とてもゆっくりと腰を小さく揺らし始めると、やがてロキも一緒に腰を揺らし始めた。ソーはロキの顔が見たかった。全てを見たかったが、ロキがそれを許可するとは思えなかった。今はまだ。今はまだロキにとって圧倒的で、新しすぎる経験だ。彼は無防備を曝け出すことを厭うので、この瞬間ソーに表情を見せるのは彼にとってあまりにも大きすぎるだろう。ソーに身体を開いてくれただけで充分だった。これを許すほど信頼した相手がソーだけだという事実だけで充分だった。

ソーはロキの脚の間に手を伸ばし、彼のペニスを包み込んだ。ゆっくりとした腰の動きに合わせて扱いてやれば、ロキの唇から快楽の喘ぎ声を得られたが、やがて遅すぎると思ったのか、ロキは腰を撥ね上げてはもがき、ソーのペニスに犯されながらソーの手を犯した。ソーはこれが彼らの未来だろうかと考えた。ロキがソーを欲しいと思った時に彼を訪れ、こうしてソーのペニスを咥え込んで快楽を得るのだろうか。ロキにならば、そうさせてやっても良かった。

ロキには欲しいものを何でも与えたかった。

ロキが定めたリズムは荒々しいほどだった。いくらソーを深くまで咥えても、強く腰を押しつけても満足できないかのようだった。それはソーを魅了し、気が付けば彼はロキに続いて狂暴なほど強く相手に突き入れていた。ロキのペニスを手放すと、両手で彼の腰を痣が残るほど強く掴んで激しく腰を打ち付けた。

ソーの抽送に合わせ、二人の下でベッドが軋む。ヘッドボードが何度も壁にぶつかり、ソーは宿にいる全ての人がこの部屋で何が起きているか気づいているだろうと思った。それは彼を恥じ入らせるはずが、ソーは真逆の感想を得ていた。ロキが彼のものだと、二人は恋人同士なのだと全ての者たちに知ってほしかった。ロキに結婚したいと告げた時、彼は本気だった。彼が王になり、ロキが彼を受け入れてくれるならば、その未来も可能だ。ロキと結婚し、天上と王国に住まう全ての者たちに対し、二人の愛を宣言できるのだ。

ソーはロキの名をくぐもった声で叫ぶと同時に頭を後ろに投げ出し、最後にもう一度深く腰を打ち付けて果てた。絶頂の高みが近づいていることは気づいていた。皮下で感じる僅かな刺激、神経を駆け抜けるささやかな電流として。しかし、これほど早く飲みこまれるとは思っていなかった。彼の下でロキが静止し、しばらくの間、どちらも動かなかった。室内は二人があれほどの物音を立てた後とあっては特に、予期せぬほど静かだった。今ある音は二人が自分を取り戻そうと必死に繰り返す激しい呼吸音だけだった。

ソーが先に動いた。慎重に二人の身体を倒し、ロキの背を彼の胸板に押しつけるように背後から抱きしめる形で横になった。柔らかくなりつつある彼のペニスは未だロキの中に深く収まっている。ロキのペニスがまだ張りつめていることに強く意識したソーは再び彼の陰茎を包み込むと、ロキが唇を噛み、全身をガクガクと震わせながら達するまでそれを擦り上げた。

もはや二人の関係が元に戻ることはない。

ソーはロキに全てを告白した。彼の想いと望む全てを。今日の出来事を思い出さずにロキに目を向けることは二度とない。毎日のようにこれを求めるだろう。こうして彼を得たことで、彼の心も寝台も、ロキ以外の人物が得ることはないと断言できた。

「俺は本気だ」ロキの肩に唇を押しつけて彼は言った。「俺はあなたと結婚したい」

ロキは笑い、頭を後ろに傾けることでソーの顔を見やった。

「王になれ。そうしたら考えておこう」彼は告げた。

それが肯定の言葉も同然であると、ソーは悟っていた。

＊＊＊

ソーは眠りに落ちていた。

彼の腕に包み込まれ、項にソーの吐息を感じ、その寝息を聞くのは彼に安心を与えたので、ロキはそのまま彼と共にベッドに残った。

七年という歳月は彼に計画を立てる十分な時間を与えてくれた。

暗闇の中、自分の思考だけを相手に、ロキは謀略といずれは脱出しソーの下へ戻れるという確信だけで生き延びた。

ロキはソーと共にベッドに倒れ込むことは計画していなかった。確実に、このように熱情と憤怒に駆られた状態でするような計画は立てていない。ソーが戴冠される前に身体を開くつもりはなかった。

ソーが王になってから彼の下を訪れるつもりだった。その時に自分の体をソーへの捧げものとして差し出すつもりだったのだ。

ソーが彼と結婚を望むとは思いもしなかった。

それは反乱を起こす。民衆は街頭に出て暴動を起こしただろう。彼らは決して、王がロキとの結婚を望むことなど受け入れない。ロキは魔女であり、古の存在でもあり、彼がかつて何であったか、彼にはどんな行動が可能なのか知る者はそれを嫌悪するだろう。

だが、ソーにはミョルニルがある彼ならばミョルニルを片手にどんな反乱も鎮圧するだろう。

確かに、それは他の物事を楽にする。たとえば、血統の継承など。

ソーにこれまで自分を抱かせるほど信頼した男は彼だけだと告げた時、ロキは嘘をついてはいなかった。子を孕む危険が伴うこともあって、誰彼かまわず交わるわけにはいかなかった。彼はそうするに相応しい男を待ち、その男がソーだったということだ。

部屋の暗がりで、ロキは笑んだ。片手を平らな腹にやる。

受胎したその瞬間を彼は感じていた。

二人の子は強力な存在となり、ソーの後継者となるだろう。

＊＊＊

試練の日の朝、ソーが天幕に到着すると、そこには静まり返った群衆が集まっていた。

青褪め、恐怖に駆られた面持ちの母を見つけると、彼の姿を見るなり輝いたその顔を見て、昨日は彼が突如姿を消したことで彼女をどれほど心配させたか思い知った。彼女の下へ駆け寄り、いらぬ心配をかけたことを詫びたかったが、先に自分の運命と直面する必要があった。

前に足を踏み出す度に、永劫の時が過ぎるような気がした。

ソーは武器へ向かって足を進める間、ミョルニルの唄を聞いた。血と戦を呼ぶ声を聞いた。それは彼が望むものではない。戦士になどなりたくなかった。彼は嵐を呼び寄せ、大地に恵みを降り注ぎ、ロキと共に壮大な冒険をしたかった。それこそが彼の夢見る未来だった。

その未来は叶えられないが、彼は別の、他の未来を得られる。

ロキを手に入れられるのならば、王位を受け入れよう。

ソーは手を伸ばし、戦鎚の柄を掴む。

そして、まるでそれに何の重量もないかのように、彼はミョルニルを持ち上げ、忠に掲げたのだった。

オーディンの憤怒に駆られた咆哮は、群衆の歓声によって掻き消された。


	5. 銀の匙を取り、墓を掘れ

ロキはしょっちゅう王に内謁を賜った。オーディンの気紛れひとつで召喚されることには慣れている。王がブツブツとぼやいては彼の世話をしようとする侍従たちを追い払う間、ロキは暖炉の火の前に立ち、その温もりを堪能していた。

部屋は小さなもので、王が詮索好きな目から隠れて宮廷人と会うための控えの間である。オーディンはソーの勝利の後、彼をここに呼び寄せたのだった。ロキはそうなることを予見していた。この男が結果を受け入れられないことも。彼はロキの忠告を耳を傾けなかったので、ロキはこれから存分に相手の失敗を擦り付けるのだ。

ソーの即位を止めるため、今更オーディンができることは何もない。

オーディンは最後の使用人をようやく追い払うことに成功すると、彼の後で扉が閉まるのを待ってからロキに向き直った。もうか弱くは見えない。憤怒が彼に力を与えており、彼はピンと背筋を伸ばして立っていた。残された片方の目は怒りに燃え上がり、彼は室内を横断してロキの前に立つと、彼を睨みつけた。

「どうやってやった？ミョルニルにどんな呪いをかけたのだ？」

ロキは笑った。我慢できなかった。オーディンは彼がイカサマをしたのだと責め立てるにまでに成り下がったのだ。

「私がそんなことをできたはずがないと分かっているくせに。ミョルニルは私が作ったものではない。働いているのは私の魔術ではないのだ」

「では、貴様はバルドルを呪ったのだ、魔女め」オーディンが言った。

「あなたは目の前に突き付けられても真実を信じることができないのか。次は私がソーに魔法を掛けたとでも言うつもりか」ロキは大いに楽しみながら言った。「私がしたのは勝者に賭けただけだと認めなければ」

「貴様は捻くれたあばずれだ」オーディンが唸る。

「私は勝った」ロキは静かに両手を前で広げて言った。「私は勝ち、ほどなくこの全てはソーのものになる。彼はあなたの玉座、あなたの土地、あなたの冠を得る。そして、私のことも」

オーディンは彼を鋭い目で推し量るように見据えた。

「ああ、だけど私もドジだな」ロキは悦に浸って続ける。首元から髪を払うと、ソーが遺した痕を積極的に見せつけてやった。「言い間違えてしまった。もちろん、私が言おうとしたのは、ソーがすでに私を得たということだ」

「売女め」オーディンは再び呟き、ロキの首筋とその白い肌に刻み込まれた愛印を見据えた。「わしには否定したものを奴にはくれたというのか？奴の子を孕んでいるのか？」

ロキは微笑んだ。「ああ」

彼は両手を腹に置いた。そこが膨れるまでまだ何ヶ月もあったが、構わない。ソーから得たものが何なのか、彼は重々承知していたし、自分の中で何が育まれているのかも承知していた。

彼はソーに世継ぎを与える。二人の能力を併せ持った子供はアスガルドの王位を生得権とするのだ。

彼はオーディンに与えてこなかった全てをソーに与えるのだ。

オーディンは唸った。ロキの手首を鷲掴みにすると、まるで彼もロキに印を残そうとするかのように、痛いほど強く握りしめて来た。

「あやつの心臓を喰ったのか、魔女め？」彼は低く唸った。

「ああ、それがまだ若く柔らかかった時に。そして今彼は私を愛していて、私も彼を愛している」ロキは声音から喜びを隠すことができなかった。

オーディンの手を振り払うと、王の前を通り過ぎる。

ソーの隣から長い時間離れ過ぎていた。

「王はまだこのわしだ。貴様はまだわしに繋がれている」オーディンが彼に声を投げかけた。

ロキは戸口で立ち止まり、王を振り向いた。

再び、オーディンは小さく萎んだように見えた。時間と共に必然と死すべき運命に這い寄られた、背を丸め、肩を寄せ合った姿だ。近いうちに、彼は死そのものとまみえるだろう。モータルすべての下を訪れるように、彼女は必ず来る。すでに、ロキは彼女の来訪を感じ取っていた。

「あなたの死がやってくる」ロキが言った。その言葉をじっくりと味わう。「私には感じられる。あなたには数日、あるいは数刻しか残された時間はないかもしれないが、どちらにしろあなたの時代は終わる。私は今やソーのものだ」

彼は部屋から滑り出て、王の激怒した咆哮が部屋から響き渡るとニヤリと笑んでいた。

ロキが計画した全て、望んだ全てが策の通りに進みつつある。

王は死ぬ。

そして、ソーは生き、彼の下で長く栄光に満ちた新たな時代が幕を開け、ロキはその全てを彼の隣で堪能するのだ。

＊＊＊

ソーは頭がくらくらとしていた。キスをされ、成功を祝われた。母と王后の両方に抱擁され、母の誇らしげな笑みを堪能し、ロキのことを探したのだが、未来の王に拝謁するために大広間に集った貴族の行列の中に彼の姿を見つけることはできなかった。

一日前には、ソーはこの人々にとって何の意味も持っていなかった。彼の存在は知られていないか、オーディンの私生児としてしか知られていなかった。今はこうして彼と握手を交わそうと、彼の前に膝をついて忠誠を誓おうと群がってきている。

それは圧倒されるものだったが、ソーは称賛と注目を浴びることが好きだと気づいた。自分を誇らしく思い、大きな笑みを浮かべる。

一人、姿が見えないのは彼の父親だった。王が罵詈雑言を呟きながら天幕を去り、またも后に彼の代わりに場を取り繕わせて以来、ソーは彼を見かけていない。

場所を大広間へ移すことを提案し、エールやミードを持ってくるよう使用人たちを呼んだのはフリッガであり、ソーの行いと彼がこれから継ぐ王位を祝うべきだと宣言したのも彼女であった。

ソーはエールの大瓶を一気に飲み干した。心地よい温もりを感じており、異母兄弟のバルドルが彼の下へやってきた時にもその感覚は薄れなかった。

「ごきげんよう、ソー王子」バルドル王子が言って、ソーの手を固く握った。「私の忠誠を誓おう。時が来れば、あなたとこの王国に仕えると」

「やあ、兄弟」ソーが言った。

彼はすでに異母兄弟たちが玉座を巡って彼に挑戦することはないとの約束を取り付けていた。王后フリッガが彼を抱擁した際に、耳元でそう囁いたのだった。

ソーも彼らが異を唱えることはないと承知していた。彼にはミョルニルがある。彼の力に挑む者がいれば、相手を叩きのめしてやる。

「あなたの考えを聞かせてくれないか。何か変化を齎すつもりだろうか？」バルドルは軽やかな口調で言ったが、ソーには彼の視線が彷徨い、集まった貴族の中からレディ・ナンナの姿を探しているのが見えた。

ソーは兄弟が何を考えているのか察していた。ソーが彼の婚約を破棄し、代わりにソーがナンナを手に入れたいのではと恐れているのだ。元々、オーディンが手配した政略結婚は彼の嫡子であり王位継承者である男がナンナを娶るというものだった。バルドルはソーが彼の持つもの全てを奪うつもりなのではないかと考えたのかもしれない。王国のみならず、未来の妻まで。

「幾つかは」ソーが告げる。「だが、お前が心配しているようなことではない」

「それは恐縮だ、兄弟」バルドルが言った。

大広間の扉が開いた。二人は会話を一旦中断し、遅れて到着した人物を振り返った。王使からの先刻はなかったが、入ってきた男が紹介される必要はなかった。それはロキであり、今日はとびきり美しく見えた。勝利に満ちた笑顔に、炎の灯りに照らされた瞳は煌めていている。

ソーは彼の下へ行って、彼に口付けをしたかった。

「ミョルニルを持ち上げるのはどんな気分なんだ？」バルドルが尋ねた。

ソーはなんとかロキから視線を外し、異母兄弟に向き直った。ロキと話す時間は後でもある。ロキは今夜、そしてこの先の夜もずっと彼のベッドへ来るのだから。口づけは、その時に好きなだけできる。しかし今は、忠実な継承者の役割を果たすべきだった。

「力強く感じた」彼は告白する。「戦鎚そのものは何の重量も感じられなかったが、そんなはずはないことは解っている。だが、それを持ち上げた時に感じた力は強大だった」

バルドルは思慮深げに首肯した。

「それが歌うのは聞こえたか？」ソーはバルドルにもあの武器に含まれた魔力の呼びかけを聞いたかどうか知りたく、尋ねてみた。

兄弟の困惑した面持ちは、彼にはその声が聞こえなかったのだと物語っていた。

「ミョルニルが歌うのを聞いたのか？」バルドルは形の良い眉を懸念そうに引き寄せて言った。

「ああ、あれは魔法だ」ソーが振り払うように言った。「もしかすると、それが持ち手に相応しかったから聞こえたのかもしれない」

「違いない」バルドルが同意した。

ソーはそれにこだわらなかった。あの歌をバルドルにどう説明すれば良いのか、また、その声が血と戦を歌っていたと知れば相手がどう解釈するのか分からなかった。

「結婚式の日程は？」彼はバルドルに尋ねる。「祝宴を開き、ご馳走を振る舞わねば。お前が王子であることに変わりはないし、我らの王国はお前たちの婚姻を祝うべきだ」

バルドルは嬉しげに微笑んだ。彼は恋に落ちており、それを見てソーまで嬉しくなった。バルドルとレディ・ナンナは幸せになるだろう。二人の子供たちは片方の自我を満足させるためではなく、互いへの献身から生まれる。二人の子供たちはソーやバルドルのように、彼らの中で最も力のある者を探すために生まれるのではないのだ。

「日程はまだ決めていない。試練が終わるまで待つことにしていたんだ」バルドルが言って、再びその目がレディ・ナンナを見つけた。彼は彼女に微笑みかけ、彼女も彼に笑みを返した。「私はできるだけ早く、彼女と結婚する」

ソーは頷いた。

彼自身の目は大広間の脇に佇むロキを見つけていた。バルドルは彼の目線を追った。驚いたのだとしても、顔には出さなかった。

「それで、お前はロキをどうするかは決めたのか？」彼が尋ねる。「彼はもう長い間父上の悩みの種ではあったが、父上が彼をあれほど試さなければ、彼もあのような態度は取らなかっただろう」

ソーは眉をひそめる。宮廷でロキがどのような態度を取っていたかは見た――口は悪く、色目を使い、残酷な目に遭ったとしても、人の関心を自分に向けたがった。ソーは自分の宮廷でそのような態度は取らせない。ロキには彼の隣に彼専用の玉座を設け、満足させ幸福にさせるつもりだ。

「父さんは彼を大切に扱わなかった。彼が囚われていた話は聞いたか？」

バルドルは承知しているとばかりに頷いた。

「ああ、その後に彼を見かけた。彼は悍ましい目に遭っていた」彼は悲しげに言った。

「捜索隊はあったのか？七年だぞ。ドワーフたちは身代金を要求しなかったのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

七年間、彼はロキの消息を知らぬまま、彼が生きているのか、それとも死んでいるのかも知らされずに生きてきた。彼の下を去ったロキに対し怒りを覚えていた。いつ出て行くのか彼に伝えることもできないほど臆病者だったロキに怒っていたのだ。それからロキのことが恋しくなり始めた。酷い胸の痛みはいくら狩りや恋をしてもなくなることはなかった。そしてついには、もう二度とロキと会えないのではないかと絶望した。

だが、王はロキが何処へ送り込まれたのか知っていた。宮殿にいた者は全員知っていただろう。彼の救出は試みられたはずだ。彼のために介入しようともせず、七年もドワーフの独房の中で苦しませたとは思えない。

バルドルの頬が赤くなった。彼はソーの眼差しから逃げるように床に視線を落とした。

「彼らは確かに要求をしたが、王が賄えるようなものではなかった。父上はロキが自ら私たちの下へ帰る方法を見つけると分かっておられたのだ」

ソーは白熱した怒りが身の内を駆け抜けるのを感じた。ミョルニルを呼び寄せ、彼の手のうちに飛んで来るよう命じることもできたが、そうした場合はそれを使わなければならないことも理解していた。そうなれば、彼は血を求めねばならない。

宮殿の外では、稲光で空が割れて、雲が開いた。容赦ない勢いで激しく怒りに満ちた雨が降り出した。

バルドルは一番近くにあった窓から外を見やり、ほんの数秒前まで晴天だった空から叩きつけるような雨が降る様子を興味深そうに眺めた。

「これはお前がやったのか？」彼は唖然と尋ねる。

ソーは質問を無視した。

「変化は起こす」彼は陰鬱に呟いた。「ドワーフとの間に戦争を始めるかもしれない」

バルドルは彼を愕然と見つめた。

「ロキのことで？」

ソーは頷く。これまで戦を望んだことはなかった。流血や破壊を望んだことは。だが、今は元に戻る方法を見いだせなかった。ミョルニルを手にすれば彼は無敵。ドワーフどももソーのものを傷つければどうなるか、身をもって知ることになるだろう。

「后が囚われ、ひどく痛めつけられた場合、王とはそうすべきではないのか？お前だって、レディ・ナンナのためならそうするのではないか？」

今度こそ、バルドルの顔にははっきりと驚愕が刻まれていた。ソーとロキの間に何があったのか、先程はどう思っていたにしろ、明らかに二人が恋人同士だとは想像もしなかったようだ。

「つまり、お前はロキを…」その言葉を口にすることもできず、彼は言葉を切ると首を振った。「いや、それは駄目だ」

「俺は王になる。俺の好きにできるし、ロキと結婚することが俺の望みだ」ソーはきっぱりと告げた。

二人の声が大きくなり始めると、周囲の人々が次々と彼らを振り向き、視線を向けてきた。話を聞かれていることを意識したバルドルは他の貴族たちから離れようとソーに手招きして後に続かせた。二人は窓辺に近寄ると、雷鳴と叩きつけるような雨の音が彼らの声をさらに隠した。

「父上はご存知なのか？」バルドルが他人に聞かれぬよう声を低くして尋ねた。「ソー、父上にお話するべきだ。全てを教えてくださる。ロキが何者なのか、彼が何をしてきたのかを。当然、ロキはすでにお前に話しているだろうが、真実を聞くべきだ。父上が教えてくださる。そうすれば、お前も何故それが駄目なのか分かる」

ソーは兄弟の期待を裏切らなかった。ロキがこれまでの束縛について彼に話したことはないとバルドルに悟らせなかった。彼は全てを知りたかったが、ロキは誇り高い。まずオーディンから話を聞けば、ロキから真実を引き出すことができるだろう。王の言い分を否定するためならば、ロキは積極的に全てを明かすに違いない。

「父と謁見しよう」ソーはあまり熱心な態度を取らないよう気を付けて同意した。

バルドルは感謝を込めて彼の手を握った。

「私が手配して来よう。それから探しに来る」彼は言った。

ソーの手を放すと、群衆の中へ消える。ソーは窓の外で降りしきる雨を眺め、一人で佇んだ。誰も彼に近づくことはせず、ソーはそれに安堵した。忠節や誓いについて、そして彼がどのような王となるか、そんな話題は嫌だった。ロキの全て、そして彼と王家の奇妙な関係について父の話を聞きたかった。

それに加え、彼を非難したかった。彼に仕える者への酷い扱いに、父から謝罪の言葉をもぎ取りたかった。

それらの謝罪がまるで宝石であるかのように、ロキの下へ運びたかった。

姿を消した時と同様に素早く、バルドルはソーの傍に再度現れた。そっとソーの腕に触れると、扉に向かって僅かに頭を振る。

「父上が私室で待つと」彼は言った。

彼は大広間から回廊を進み、私室へとソーを案内した。そこは明るく暖かい。王は暖炉のそばに座っていた。肩を丸めてうずくまる様子は疲れたように見え、ソーはこの老人に対する憐れみで胸が満たされようとしていた。

彼は異なる結果を望んでいたのだし、ソーは相手の失望を理解していた。彼とて、王になることを決して喜んではいないのだ。

あるいは、ソーが求める謝罪の言葉を引き出すのはさほど難しくはないかもしれない。

「父さん」彼は呼びかけた。

男は驚いて彼を見上げた。

「ソー、我が子よ、そこに座りなさい」彼は向かい側にある椅子を示し、ソーはおとなしくそこに腰を下ろした。

父が初めて声に少しでも温もりを込めて彼を子と呼んだ瞬間だった。

バルドルは戸口に佇んでいたが、オーディンは片手を振って彼を下がらせた。「行け、バルドル。これは未来の王にしか聞かせぬ話だ。想い人を探して楽しんできなさい」

バルドルは頷いた。扉を閉じ、ソーを父親と二人きりにさせた。

オーディンは背もたれに寄り掛かり、両手で笏を握った。彼はそれを杖のように使っていた。息子に語り掛ける間、自分を支え、バランスを取るために使っている。彼は年老いた男であり、ソーは相手に少しばかりの同情を禁じ得なかった。

ソーが最初にこの地に到着した時、この男がどれほど冷たかったか、ソーの母を侮辱し、ロキを傷つけたことに意識を向けようとするが、男の皴だらけの手から目を離せなかった。

王としての人生は楽なものではない。それは目の前に座る男から全てを奪った。オーディンは難しい決断を強いられてきたし、きっと後悔していることもある。力、そして命そのものの把握は見る間に失われつつあった。ソーは知ることのなかった父親に対する同情心を己の中に見出していた。

「お前の計画をバルドルから聞いた」オーディンが言った。「それを祝福はできない」

「それはロキが男だから、それとも魔女だからですか？」ソーが尋ねる。

王にはある程度の期待が寄せられる。ソーはそれを理解していた。オーディンはバルドルの婚約者を選んだ時に、その期待を明白にした。レディ・ナンナは美貌の女で、血統と評判は非の打ちどころがなく、バルドルに美しい子らを産むことだろう。

ロキの血統は長い歳月で失われた。評判も修復のしようがないほど損なわれている。ソーは子供のことなど考えもしなかったし、ロキが子を孕めるのかも分からなかった。彼の魔力は強かったが、ロキのプライドが許さないかもしれない。ソーにとってはどうでも良かった。彼はただロキと共にある以上のことを求めていなかった。

「わしが反対するのはロキが王に束縛されているからだ」オーディンが言った。「あれはしもべであり、王はしもべと婚姻は結ばない」

ソーは老人の言葉に驚愕し、言葉を失って相手を凝視した。オーディンが言うだろうと思ったセリフの中に、これは含まれていなかった。

「抱きたいならそうすればいい」オーディンが言った。「わしはそのことは反対しない。それに間違いなくロキはそれを喜ぶだろう。しかし、あれを昇格させ、共に統治するなどということは不可能だと理解することだ」

ソーは真っ赤に染まった。ロキが実際、抱かれることを喜んでいた光景が脳裏を駆け抜けるのを止められなかった。

「我が父が自らの血を使ってあれを束縛した」オーディンが淡々とした冷静な声音で続ける。まるで、物語を聞かせているかのようだ。「父は我らの血統に仕えるよう、ロキを束縛したのだ。王は死ぬかもしれないが、その血統は生き延びる。ロキは我が父に仕え、わしに仕え、そしてお前に仕える。お前が死ねば、お前の息子に仕える」

ソーは身震いした。ソーがこのモータルの世界を去った後も、ロキが末永く生き続けているだなんて、そんなことは考えたくなかった。ロキが永続的にしもべとして生きることも考えたくなかった。

「ロキは強力だ。我が父はあれを武器として使うために束縛した」オーディンはソーから顔を背け、暖炉の火を見つめて言った。「ロキの能力を利用し、父は巨人を奴隷と化し、この荘厳な宮殿を建てた。わしもロキを目的のために使った。あれは土地を占領し、わしに帝国をもたらした」

「あなたはドワーフに囚われた彼を放っておいた！」ソーはもう一度自分の声を見つけると、責め立てた。

オーディンは溜め息をついた。苦い後悔に満ちた、ひどい音だった。

「あれが我らの下へ帰ってくると分かっていた。その選択は軽々しく行ったものではないぞ、ソー。王国のためにやったのだ。ドワーフどもはわしが差し出せぬものを要求したのだからな」

「彼を苦しめた！」ソーが叫ぶ。

「そうだ」オーディンは恥じ入るように頭を下げて同意した。「その通りだ。わしはあれを苦しめた。我が父もあれを苦しめた。あれは我らの命令に背くことができない。わしが下したミョルニルを探せとの命令に背くことはできなかったし、それを持たずに戻ってくることもできなかった」

オーディンは彼を悲しげに見やった。

「お前もあれを苦しめるだろう。あれは次にお前に仕えるのだから」

「そんなことはしない…」ソーは言いかけたが、オーディンが彼の手を掴んだ。ソーはこれ以上話を聞きたくないと思ったが、それを認めぬ父親を見つめた。

「あれはしもべ以外のものにはなれない」彼はソーの手の甲に爪を立てながら言った。「あれと結婚してはならない。あれは我らの血統に仕える。お前が死んだ後、あれは再びその地位に戻る。それこそがあれの義務、あれの未来なのだ」

ソーは気分が悪くなった。

ほんの数分前まで彼は望み通りの未来を思い描き、とても幸福な気分だった。ソーが夢見ていたとおりに、彼にはロキがいて、二人は愛し合っていたのだ。何か綺麗なものを共有し、ソーは己の運命との折り合いをつけた。ロキを隣に置き、国を統治できると思っていた。

それが今や不可能なのだと知ってしまった。己の血族がロキを年季奉公人として捉え続け、目的のために利用し続けている間は。

彼の祖父がロキを奴隷にした。彼の父は引き続きロキを悪用し、酷使した。彼らは二人とも軟弱で虚弱な男であり、軟弱で虚弱な王、ロキの力に支えられなければ両の脚で立つこともできない男たちだった。

ソーはもっと善い男になる。彼はもっと善い王になる。物事を正しくしてみせる。

ロキに自由を与えよう。ロキを玉座に縛り付けた枷を壊すのだ。ロキは自由の身になる。

ソーは父親に掴まれた手を放し、立ち上がった。嫌悪感に似たものを目に浮かべ、彼を見下ろす。

「あなたは間違っている。ロキはこれ以上しもべでいることはない。俺は彼を解放し、それから結婚する」

彼は部屋を横断し、扉を勢いよく開け放った。

彼は体内を流れる父の血を使い、ロキを解放してみせる。自らの生まれを有効に使うのだ。閣下的にオーディンが彼に伝えたのは、ロキに最も貴重な贈り物をどう授ければよいのか、という知識であり、ソーはそれを実行するまでだ。彼はどんな古い魔法でも、どんなに強力な呪文であっても、ロキと共にある可能性のためだけにでも、どんなものにも打ち勝ってみせるのだ。

この時、もしも振り向いていれば、彼はオーディンが笑みを浮かべて彼を見送っていることに気が付いていただろうが、振り向かなかった。

彼は感情に理性が負けており、その感情は太陽の日差しのように澄んで温かなものだった。そしてソーは他者の持つ影が見えなかった。真実だと信じた物しか見えないのだ。

彼は父が脆く、心の折れた老人だと信じていたので、それしか見えなかったのだった。

＊＊＊

ソーは覚悟を持って歩みを進めた。走ることはしなかった。その必要がなかった。

大広間へ向かう間、足音が響き、ソーはその一歩一歩が目的に満ちたものに感じられた。彼の物語が語られる時――なにしろ、それは必ず語られる――一文一文に彼の決意が刻み込まれることだろう。吟遊詩人たちはこの瞬間こそが、ソーが王として初めて行動した時だと語るのだ。

彼らはソーの信念について語るだろう。彼の愛についても。それはソーが子供の頃にロキが語ったような壮大な物語になる。あの頃ソーは戦いや栄光の話に関心があったが、今はより穏やかな部分、男を戦場へと駆り立てる愛の話に関心があった。ソーはそれらの物語にあった過去の英雄のようだ。彼はロキを拘束から解放する任を負い、成功すれば英雄として称えられるだろう。

誰もがソーは善良な男だと、父親とは違うのだと知ることになる。彼が善良な王になるのだと分かってくれるだろう。

ソーが大広間に入ると、一斉に目を向けられた。ソーはバルドルが彼の方へ一歩踏み出すのを見たが、兄弟を無視する。自分に課せられた任ができたので、足止めを食らいたくなかったのだ。父親が彼の計画を阻止しようとする前に行動に出なければならない。

ロキの姿を捉える。彼は暖炉の傍にいた。彼はどの部屋にいても火の傍へ引き寄せられる。その熱から離れているよりは近くにいることを好むのだ。ロキがどれほど喜ぶかを思えば、ソーも歓喜に満ちて彼を見つめた。ロキの唇から零れる称賛を口付けで誘い出し、ロキの抱擁に高揚感を覚えて彼を抱き返すだろう。ロキは彼らの物語をとても綺麗に語り、言葉の才能を駆使して最高のサーガを編み上げるだろう。

彼はこれからソーが実行しようとしていることに感謝し、ソーに満足するだろう。

ソーは群衆を掻き分けて進み、ロキの腕を捉えると、彼が持っていた会話から注意を引いた。

「あなたと話したいことがある、ロキ」ソーが言った。

ロキが話相手としていた貴族を彼は知らなかったが、彼から引き離されてもロキは特に気にした様子は見せなかった。ソーの後に続く時も、男に謝罪の一つも言わない。

彼は問いたげにソーを見やったが、それなりに人通りの少ない回廊の一角に来るまで何も言わなかった。衛兵はいたが、王子とその従者には目を向けなかった。話も聞かない。彼らには任務があるのだ。

「なんだ、これは？」ロキは微笑んで尋ねた。ソーの首に両腕を回す。「また私を抱きたくて待ちきれなくなったか？」

ソーは微笑んだ。頭を傾けてロキにキスをする。唇を掠め合う、慎み深いキスだったが、それだけで彼の鼓動が加速するには充分だった。

「それは一晩中感じていた」彼は告げた。

「父親と語り合ってきたのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは相手がすでに答えを知っていると思った。ロキは秘密の通路をすべて把握しており、宮殿内で盗み聞きするのに適している場所を知っていると話していた。ソーが何を計画しているのか、おそらく悟っているだろう。

「ああ。あなたについて話したし、あなたと結婚するつもりだということも話した」

ロキは笑った。「おや、あの男が何と答えたかは想像がつく。心臓発作を起こしたか？」

「いいや、父はまだ生きているよ。だけど、俺とあなたでは結婚できないと告げられた」ソーが言った。

「そしてあなたは頑固者だから、彼の言うことを聞かないことに決めたわけだ」ロキは楽しげに言った。

「それよりもっといいことを決めた。俺は父と俺の生得権を拒否することに決めたんだ」ソーは大きな笑みと共に告げた。

ロキの顔から楽しげなものが消え去り、彼はソーを慎重に見つめた。

「ソー…」

ソーは彼が何をしようとしているのか、ロキならば承知していると確信していた。ソーの目的の重さを知っているのだ。ソーは空気中で弾ける静電気を、血潮の中にある魔力を、主人としもべとして自分とロキを束縛する魔術を感じ取っていた。彼はその束縛を解き放つ。より良いものに置き換えるのだ。

必要なのは自分の血を僅かばかり。

もう一度ロキに口付けし、今度はより強くその唇を求めた。ロキの髪に指を絡め、彼を引き寄せれば、ロキは口付けをしながら笑った。ソーが彼に噛みつけば、ロキも彼に噛みついて、ソーの唇を歯に挟んで血を吸った。少し痛かったが、充分だ。ソーが必要なものはそれだけだった。

ロキから体を離すと、ロキの口を染める自分の血を見て笑みを浮かべた。

「あなたは自由の身だ」ソーが告げた。「あなたを解放する」

「何だって？」ロキは驚愕し、顔から血の気が引いた。

「あなたを束縛から解き放つ。あなたはもう王のしもべではなくなった。あなたは自由、自分だけの存在だ」

ロキは彼に掴みかかり、恐怖に目を見開いた。

「駄目だ！駄目！どうしてこんなことをするんだ？ソー！」

ソーは彼を凝視した。ロキは喜ぶものだと考えていたのに、そのようには聞こえない。彼の手がソーの腕を引っ掻き、まるでソーを切り開いてその血潮に再び自分の存在を混ぜ込もうとしているかのようだった。

「俺は俺の父親ではないからだ」ソーはロキが成功しないよう彼の手の中で身を捩った。「俺は俺の祖父でもない。俺はあなたに自由を与えるんだ」

「この馬鹿！」ロキは怒りに任せて怒鳴りつけた。

彼は全身をガタガタと震わせながら、ソーから後ずさりした。まるで自分の造形を制御できないかのようだ。ソーの目の前で大きくなったかと思うと縮み、震動して明滅し、その顔も最初は彼のものだったが、狐からカササギ、そしてついには蛇へと変わった。見ているだけで恐怖を覚える光景で、ソーは顔を背けたかったが、彼はその場に縫い付けられ、ロキに視線が釘付けになっていた。

そしてロキは激しく息をつきながら、再び彼の前に立った。悲嘆に暮れた眼差しでソーを見つめる。ソーが想像した展開の真逆であり、数秒前にロキが変化を繰り返す光景を目の当たりにした時よりも彼を愕然とさせた。

ロキは悍ましい悲鳴を、まるで心が割れるかのような咆哮を上げたかと思うと、窓に身を投げつけた。窓ガラスを割って落下する途中で鳥に変化すると、一瞬でその場を逃げ出していた。

ソーは彼を止めることもできずにそれを眺めていた。

ロキの悲鳴の後、うるさいほどの沈黙の中、彼は回廊に立ち尽していた。ロキに引っ掻かれた腕が痛い。ロキが去ってから胸が痛くて仕方ない。彼の計画とは何もかも違った。これは彼の最初の大いなる勝利、王として最初の壮大な成果ではなかった。これは過ちであり、恐ろしい間違いであった。

「ソー！」母の声が彼を驚かせ、彼は弾かれたように彼女を振り向いた。

ヨルズがガラスの破片を慎重に踏み越え、割れた窓をチラリと見やってからソーに視線を戻した。

「何をしたの？」問いかけるその声には恐怖の響きがあった。

「ロキを解放したんだ」ソーは答えた。彼はいつだって母に対して正直だったのだから。

ヨルズは彼を引っ叩いた。

ソーは頬に手をやって後ずさった。彼女の一撃に顎が疼く。

母は彼を平手打ちしたことなどなかった。彼がもっとも従順でなかった時、やんちゃであった頃でさえ、尻を叩かれたこともなかった。彼女は一度も彼に手を上げたことがなかったのだ。

ソーは瞬きを繰り返して、驚愕の涙を堪えた。

「この馬鹿、ソー！」ヨルズが言った。「何故？何故そんなことをした？」

「ロキがしもべである限り、俺たちは結婚できない。父さんがそう言ったんだ」ソーは答えながら、背筋を悪寒が這い上るのを感じた。

オーディンは王だ。単純にそのような婚姻を禁止することもできた。ロキを追い払うことだって。彼はそうしなかった。する必要がなかったのだ。ソーに必要な情報のみを伝えることで、あとはソーに任せればよかったのだ。

「お前は騙されたのよ！」ヨルズは窓に視線を走らせて言った。「ああ、私の愚かな子。私の優しい、愚かな子」

ソーは俯いた。大きく、素早い呼吸を繰り返していると、頭がくらくらし始めた。

「俺はただ、ロキに自由になってほしかったんだ」彼は言った。「一生しもべのままでいてほしくなかった」

「ロキは自らオーディンの血筋の道具と武器となった。自分がなぜ束縛されねばならなかったのか、彼は理解していたのよ」ヨルズは言った。

「どういう意味？」ソーは母を見上げて尋ねた。

ロキが自らの意思で束縛されたとは信じられなかった。それにはプライドが高すぎる。そんなことに従ったとは考えられない。

「ロキは不誠実だった。味方にも敵にもならない存在。ボーが彼を束縛するまで、ロキは飼いならされない存在だった。国中で恐れられていたわ。彼が喜びを齎すのか、それとも悲しみを運んで来るのか、誰にも分からなかった」ヨルズが言った。ソーから視線を外し、遠い過去を思い出していた。

「ボーは彼を利用しようと、その力を使おうとしたけれど、ロキは信用ならなかった。風向きと共に彼の意思も変わり、ボーの軍勢は破壊された。ボーは激怒したけれど、まだその力を渇望していた。彼は血の魔術を使い、自らの血と骨を一部犠牲にして術を束縛したのよ。その魔術に捕えられた時にロキが上げた悲鳴を今でも憶えているわ。悲惨な音だったし、かれも悲惨だった。けれど、彼は学んだ。何故そうされなければならなかったを理解し、受け入れるようにもなった」

ソーは首を振った。ロキが自らの従属を受け入れたとは到底信じられなかった。ロキはいつだって自由に振る舞っていたので、ソーはその感覚さえ理解できなかった。

「お前は昔のロキを、飼いならされていなかった頃のロキを知らないからよ」ヨルズは首を振る彼を見て言った。「ボーが彼を束縛した時、それはロキにも王国にも平和を齎した。ロキは策を練り、計画を立て、お前に仕えようと試みた。お前ならば彼を愛すると分かっていたから。だけど、束縛を解こうとはしなかった。その頃にはそれが彼を守るためなのだと分かっていたからよ」

「ロキは何なんだ？」ソーは乞うように尋ねた。

ロキの束縛が必須である理由を知らなければならなかった。

迫る危険に気づいていない王国に何を解き放ってしまったのか、知る必要があった。

ヨルズは窓の方に頷きかけた。ソーが外を見やれば、炎で地平線が明るく照らされているのが見えた。その下では、田園地帯が燃えていた。

「ロキは炎。そして彼の自由は死を意味している」ヨルズが言った。


	6. 王国を売りに出すことだ

「ソー、駄目だ！」バルドルが彼の行く手を遮ろうとしたが、ソーの方が圧倒的に力があった。兄弟を横手に放り投げると、父の居る控えの間の扉を強引に開いた。

オーディンはソーが彼を置き去りにした場所にまだいた。邪悪な笑みを浮かべ、片方しかない目は狂気に爛々と光っていた。

「何故だ？」ソーが尋ねる。

バルドルが肩を押さえ、彼の後に続いて部屋に入ってきた。ソーは彼に憐憫の情を抱くべきだったが、どちらに対しても憐れみを感じなかった。オーディンの血統は腐りきっていた。嘘つきだらけでソーは嘘をつかれることに疲れていた。利用され、いつかは理解できると言われ続けることに疲弊していたのだ。

理解できるのは、自分が無防備にされ、簡単に操られてしまったことだった。

「わしはお前を好きにはなれなかった」オーディンが告げる。「お前は弱く、簡単に流される。お前はあの魔女と結婚しただろうし、あれはお前の耳元で毒を囁き、お前はわしが築いた全てを破壊していただろう」

ソーは片手で壁を打ち付けて、部屋中を振動させた。

「あんたは何を築いた！？」彼は怒鳴りつける。「あんたが作ったのは俺とバルドル、他の息子たちだけで、俺たちの中にある良い部分はそれぞれの母親から受け継いだものだ」

「わしは帝国を築いた！」オーディンが声を張り上げた。「わしの父が築いた国家を遥かに広大なものにした。作り上げたものを守り抜いた。あの愚か者が囚われた時、ドワーフどもがロキと引き換えに何を要求したか知っているか？奴らはわしにアスガルドを破壊し、あの卑劣漢と引き換えに奴らの黄金を返せと抜かしたのだぞ！」

「黄金だって？あんたはあの人を黄金のために七年間も苦しませたというのか？」ソーは愕然として言った。

素手で宮殿を破壊してしまいたかった。黄金を掻き集め、溶かし、許しを贖うの充分であることを願って、それら全てをロキに捧げたかった。今度は石材にひびを入れるほど強く壁を叩く。今始めよう。アスガルドをその基礎まで取り壊してしまおう。

「そんなことは仰らなかった」バルドルが困惑に満ちた声音で言って、ソーは手を止めると彼に視線を投げかけた。「あなたはドワーフたちが我々では決して払えないような代物を要求したと言った。これはただの金箔。王宮そのものは石です。返すこともできたはずです！」

バルドルはまるで目の前の男が何者であるか知らなかったかのように父親を見つめている。赤の他人を見るような目だった。

「わしはアスガルドのためにやった！黄金宮は民衆の標だ。ロキはしもべ。あれは理解していた。だいたい、謙虚さを学んだのだから、あれにとって良いことだった」オーディンが言った。その声に懺悔の、後悔の響きはなかった。

彼は自分の行いが正当化できるものと信じ込んでいるのだ。

耳にしている言葉が信じられず、ソーは首を振った。ロキは七年間投獄され、彼を自由にできたはずの男は何もしなかったのだ。関心さえ向けていなかった。初めからロキをどのような運命に送り込んでいるのか承知したうえで、彼を送り出したのかもしれない。

どうりで宮殿の外の世界が燃えているわけだ。

「あなたはそれを腹いせにやったのですか？人が死ぬんですよ！」バルドルが叫ぶ。

彼の驚愕はソーのものを反映していた。

「これは人よりも重要だ。わしの遺産だぞ」オーディンが言った。

「あんたは狂ってる」ソーが言った。

「王はわしだ。ロキはわしを裏切った。わしに許さなかったものを貴様なんぞに与えたのだから、適切な罰を与えてやったまでだ」

ソーは父親を凝視した。血が凍りつく。

「あんたとロキが…」ソーは言葉を終えることができなかった。

「ロキがわしの望みをかなえていれば、貴様が生まれることはなかった」オーディンが吐き捨てるように言った。

「嫉妬と腹いせか」バルドルが呟く。

オーディンは椅子から身体を押し上げた。よろめきながらソーの方へ一歩踏み出し、もう一歩進み、笏で歩みを支えた。

「これで貴様もあれを手に入れることはない」彼は唸った。「あれは怪物であり、ほどなく民の全てがそれを知るだろう。民衆はあれの首を要求し、貴様はそれを持ってくる。貴様は彼らの王なのだから」

「俺はロキに危害は加えない！」ソーが叫んだ。

バルドルは怯んだが、オーディンは微動だにしなかった。

「奴が破壊をの限りを尽くしてもか？人を殺しても？あれは世界中を疫病のように駆け抜け、そこに住まう者たちを食らうぞ。あれは息をするのと同じくらい簡単に人を食らう」彼は言った。

「違う！」

「ミョルニルならばやつを討ち取れる。民を救え。お前の真価を発揮し、わしが誇りに思える子となれ」

「絶対に嫌だ」ソーはきっぱりと首を振った。

ロキが何であれ、何をしたとしても、ソーは彼を愛していた。愛する男を殺すことなどしない。それは悍ましい考えで、それを頭に植えつけた父が憎かった。

バルドルはどちらにも目を向けることができず、俯いた。ソーは彼を憎みたかったが、バルドルはソーと同様にこの謀略の駒に過ぎなかった。オーディンは彼ら全員を互いに刃向かわせていたのだ。バルドルは単に、適切な時に利用価値のある駒だったに過ぎない。何が起こるかなど、彼も知らなかったのだ。権力にしがみつくため、そして彼を否定した者を罰するために父がどれほどの深みまで沈んでいたのか、彼は知らなかった。

「情けない」オーディンはソーに背を向けて言った。「少なくとも、お前がロキを手に入れることはない。そして奴に孕ませた子が玉座を継ぐこともないだろう」

「子供？」バルドルは愕然として父親を見上げた。

「ロキは子を孕んでいると？」ソーが問い質す。その言葉は信じ難かったが、大広間に足を踏み入れたロキが輝かんばかりであったことを思い返す。ソーは彼が正しい予見をしたのだと、ソーが王になるのだという事実を喜んでいたのだと思ったのだが、もしかすると、喜びの原因は別のところにあったのかもしれない。彼しか知らなかった秘密の理由だ。「それを知っていながら、あんたはそれでも俺に…」

「わしが手に入れられなかったものをどうしてお前が手に入れるのだ？」オーディンが冷静に述べた。

ソーは躊躇しなかった。突進し、老人に掴みかかった。

オーディンの口を片手でしっかりと覆う。それ以上喋り続けるのを止めてほしかった。彼が紡いだ残酷な言葉を一つ残らずその口内に戻し入れ、それらに喉を詰まらせてほしかった。オーディンがもがく間彼を押さえつけ、さらに力を込めると、やがて老人は動かなくなり、力を失った片手から笏が落ちた。そこでようやく、ソーは手を引いた。

オーディンの肉体を再び椅子に座らせ、静かにその前に立ち尽す。

「父上」バルドルがそっと告げた。

彼はソーの隣に立つ。その目に涙はなかった。

「死んだ」ソーが言った。

何かを感じるべきだ。命を奪ったことへの衝撃でも。だが、彼は何も感じなかった。バルドルの反応を恐れることもなかった。ただ、完全に麻痺したかのようだった。

バルドルに首を落とされ、王位を奪われたとしても、ソーは気にしなかったかもしれない。

父は彼にとって最も大事なものを破滅させたのだ。他のものはもはやどうでも良かった。

「ああ」バルドルは言って、ソーに視線を向けた。「そしてあなたが王だ」

彼はソーに忠誠を誓った時のように手を差し伸べた。

ソーはそれを取った。

＊＊＊

オーディンの葬儀とソーの即位式は同日となった。

バルドルは申し分なく嘘をついた。オーディンが発作を起こし、ソーは彼が怪我をしないよう抑えようとしたのだが、どちらも先王を助けることはできなかったと語った。彼は悲嘆に暮れていた。その言葉を疑う者はなかった。

ソーは何も言わなかった。目元は赤くなり、肩を落とすその姿を見て、人々は彼の悲哀をそのまま受け取った。彼は父の死を嘆いているのだと信じたのだ。

誰もロキの話題は出さなかった。

ソーの頭に冠が載せられると、その重みに耐えきれず、彼は震えた。彼は統治者などではない。この人々を導くような者ではないというのに、それでも彼らの王であった。

鐘が鳴った。荒廃した王国にその音色が響き渡る。祝宴はなく、舞踏もなければ、明るく喜ばしい色合いの欣然たる衣装もなかった。彼の戴冠式に参列した貴族たちは黒装束を纏っていた。

祝杯を上げる代わりに、彼らは古き王を埋葬したのだ。

宮殿の外ではロキの火が手に負えないほど燃え盛っていた。燃やすものが残されていないにもかかわらず、炎は燃え続けた。

大地の焦げた部分、火の手が遺した焦げ跡を見る度にヨルズが狼狽え、ソーは何故母とロキが友好関係になかったのかを理解した。彼らの争いはオーディンとその介入よりも遥かに古いものだったのだ。ロキはヨルズが築いたものをすべて破壊してきたのだから。

＊＊＊

終わりのない炎の四日目、ソーは会議を開いた。

呼び寄せたのは彼の母親、バルドル、そしてかつての王后フリッガである。ソーが知っているのは彼らだけであり、信頼しているのも彼らだけだった。

「これはいつ止まるんだ？」彼は窓の外で唸る炎を示して尋ねた。

「止められるかどうかも分からない」ヨルズが言った。

「ロキは俺に怒っているのか？だからこうしていると？」ソーが彼女に問いかける。

この破壊の理由を理解したかった。ロキが彼を痛めつけるためにやっているのであれば、理解できる。いくら残酷な仕打ちと言えど、それならばソーにも理解ができた。混乱を齎すためだけに行っているのであれば、それは彼には理解できない話だった。

彼の母親はきっぱりと首を振った。

「彼にも制御できていないのだと思うわ」彼女が言った。

フリッガが同意した。「百年近くの間、彼は束縛され、その力も抑えつけられていた。彼も他の事柄、他の魔術に意識を向けていました。今自分が何をしているのか、それをどう止めれば良いのかも、きっと彼には分かっていない」

「では、ロキに自己制御ができていないために王国は滅びると言うのですか？」バルドルが尋ねた。

彼は腕を包帯で吊るし、ぎごちない姿勢を取っていた。ソーは異母兄弟に危害を加えるつもりはなかったのだが、オーディンの部屋に押しかけた彼をバルドルが止めようとした時、ソーは正気ではなかった。もう二度と、正気に戻れる日はないのかもしれなかった。

彼は父を殺したというのに、未だに後悔の念を抱いてはいないのだ。

「ロキを殺すこともできる」ヨルズが言った。感情を込めずに語っている。「彼は古き者の一員だけど、私たちだって死ぬことはあり得る。炎は彼と共に死ぬだろう」

フリッガが青褪めた。

「いいえ、何か他の方法があるはず」彼女が言った。

ヨルズは顔を顰める。「大地が苦悶の声を上げているわ。ソーの民も苦しんでいる。お願いよ、これは終わらせなければならない」

「数日間」フリッガが提案する。「もう数日間だけ待ちましょう。彼も正気を取り戻すかもしれない」

二人はソーに決断を求めて彼を見やった。フリッガは懇願するように、ヨルズは厳しい決意を込めた面持ちを浮かべて。

ソーは己の心の選択をすでに承知していた。

「数日待つ」彼は言った。「ロキが自分で止められるか様子を見よう。もし、できなければ…」

「彼を殺せるのか？」バルドルが尋ねた。

他の誰かであれば、ソーは相手を殴っていたが、兄弟が彼を揶揄していないことは解っていた。バルドルは嗾けるために尋ねたのではない。彼はソーが弱いと知っているから尋ねたのだ。

ソーの頭に冠は重すぎた。それは何でもない、奪った更なる黄金に過ぎない。その気になれば真っ二つに割ってその残骸を捨て去ることもできたが、それでは指導者としての重責を破棄することにはならない。彼は人民と領土に意識を向けるべきだった。それらを守りたいと願うべきだった。母が苦しんでいるのだから、それを優先すべきだった。彼女を守りたいと思うべきなのだ。

ロキを守りたいと思うべきではなかった。

「おまえなら彼に近づける」ヨルズが言った。ソーの顔を挟むように手を置くと、強引に彼の顔を自分に向けた。炎が彼女に残した傷跡を見るのは苦痛であったが、彼はそれを耐え抜いた。彼女の方が苦しみに耐えているのだから。「ソー、お前は稲光と雷。おまえならば傷つけられない。お前ならば彼を倒すことができるし、お前にはミョルニルがある」

「ミョルニルにロキを倒すことはできるのですか？」バルドルが躊躇いがちに訊いた。

フリッガは息子の発言に小さく声を上げていた。ソーは彼女の顔が見えなくて良かったと思った。

「ミョルニルは魔法の武器。決して失敗はしない。ソーが殺意を持ってそれを掲げれば、叩きつけた相手が誰であろうと、死ぬ」ヨルズが静かに答えた。

「それで、それが父上が私たちに相応しくあれと望んだものだったと？」バルドルの声が怒りに大きくなった。

「あなたの父親は帝国を築いたのよ、バルドル。彼はその足跡を辿るような息子が欲しかった」フリッガが慰めるように言った。

ソーはぶるりと震えた。自分がオーディンのような男なのだとは、信じたくなかった。

だが、それは事実なのだ。彼は実の父を殺した。ドワーフに対し、戦を仕掛けようと考えていた。自分勝手な理由でロキの炎が燃え続けるのを見過ごしている。

ソーは善良な男ではなかった。父が遺した戦と流血の遺産以上に、彼に相応しいものはなかった。

「それで子供は？」バルドルが尋ねる。「本当に自分の子を殺せるのか？」

この発言によって下りた沈黙は圧倒的だった。

ソーは恐る恐る母を見やり、その顔が石に変わったのを見た。

「お前はロキと交わったのか」彼女は責め立てるように言った。

ソーは否定しなかった。

「おまえはあの者と交わり、子を孕ませたのか！」ヨルズの声が大きくなり、その怒りは激しかった。「お前は馬鹿で、愚かな子よ、ソー！なんてことをしたの？ロキは愛を与える方法を知らない。人を愛することが不可能だと言うのに、お前は彼との間に子を作ったと言うの！？ロキはその子を毒してしまう。触れるもの全てを毒すように！」

彼女は怒りに震えていた。ソーはそれが耐え切れない。

「私はお前をあの男から守ろうとしたのに！」ヨルズは悲鳴を上げ、いつの間にかその目に涙を湛えていた。

ソーは胸が粉々に打ち砕かれた。彼は母を裏切ったのだ。彼は王国を裏切った。自分本位にロキを追い求めた結果、彼は大切なものを全て壊してしまったのだ。母が彼を許す日が来るとは思えなかった。

だが、彼がロキを打ち倒し、これを最後にあの捻くれた邪悪な存在を終わらせてしまえば、許してくれるかもしれない。ロキへの想いをロキの墓に埋めることができれば、あるいは。

「俺はすべきことをするだけだ」ソーは言って、母の手から身を引いた。「俺は王だ。そして、その義務が先に来るべきだ」

ソーがどれほど信念を込めようとしても、その言葉は自分の耳にも虚ろに聞こえた。

＊＊＊

ソーは雨を呼び寄せようとした。

以前もやったことはある。空を割り開いて雨を降らせた。だが、この時は一滴も落ちてこなかった。空は宮殿の壁を囲い込む炎による黒い煤と煙で濃厚に覆われていたが、その闇の向こうに雨雲が集結していないことをソーは察していた。

彼は自分の能力を制御する方法を身につけていなかった。これまではそうする必要も感じられなかったのだ。雷鳴と稲妻は彼の感情と共に現れては消えたのだ。

母の言葉が脳裏に響く――『お前は稲光と雷。おまえならば傷つけられない』と。だが、ソーは麻痺していた。胸中に空虚なものしか感じられない時に、嵐を呼び寄せることはできなかった。

＊＊＊

六日目、胸壁に佇み、破壊すべきものが何一つ残されていないと言うのに燃え続ける炎が齎した荒廃を見渡していたソーをフリッガが見つけた。

「ソー、あなたがすべきこととして、ヨルズとバルドルがそれぞれ助言をしたことは承知しています。けれど、私はロキをとりなすために来ました」彼女が告げた。

ソーは彼女を向かなかった。できなかった。

炎は衰える兆しさえ見せていない。

ソーはその原因となったロキを憎み始めていた。

「ロキはあなたを愛している。私は彼があなたを愛していると知っています」フリッガが言った。

ソーは苦く笑った。ロキは人をどう愛せば良いのか知らないのだ。今やそれは明白だ。

母は彼に忠告しようとした。彼女はこの傷心から彼を守ろうとしたのだが、ソーは自身過剰であった。ロキのこととなると誰の忠告にも耳を傾けず、そのせいで今、彼ら全員がその代償を支払っているのだ。

「あなたに愛の何が分かると？」彼は尋ねた。「ロキのことがなければ、あなたが王后になることもなかった。彼はあなたを俺の父親に売りつけた。乗り回すべき品評会で受賞した雌馬かのように。ロキとその介入癖がなければ、俺たちの誰もこの場にいないはずだった」

視界の隅で、ソーはフリッガが狼狽えるのを見た。

彼の言葉は残酷なものだったが、真実を告げていた。自分の楽しみのことしか考えない、貪欲な謀略家であるという、ロキの正体をフリッガが受け入れるのが早ければ早いほど、彼ら全員にとって良いのだった。

「私はロキがあなたを愛していることを知っている」フリッガが健気にも繰り返した。

ソーは首を振った。

ロキが彼を愛していたならば、自分の行動を止めていた。こんなことになる前に止める方法を見つけていた。ロキはいつだって賢く、周りの状況や人を全て操っていた。ソーは彼の正体を見極められないほど、いつだって彼に恋していたのだ。ロキが話題を逸らしたり、嘘をついたりする度に、彼はそれを受け入れた。彼の過去や身の内に納めた魔力について強く問い質しては、ロキを怖がらせて追い払ってしまうのだと思っていたから。

そして今、ソーはロキと、彼と共にしてきた全てのことに対して心を鬼にした。

六日間経ったのに、炎は未だ燃え盛り、ソーは王国に対する責務を全うすると誓ったのだ。

「彼は俺の父の妾にはなりたくなかった。楽な人生を求めたあまり、それを得るために俺を利用しようとした」

ソーは彼にとって何の意味もなかったのだ。ただ、利用価値があっただけ。ロキは欲しいもののためには誰をも利用した。そして、ソーは彼の魅力に虜にされるほど愚かだっただけだ。

ソーは肩に触れた優しい手を予期していなかった。

「あなたは本当にそう信じているの？」フリッガが静かに尋ねる。

ソーは躊躇い、それから首肯した。

信じなければならなかった。

「では子供は？」フリッガが言う。「本当にそれも干渉、あるいは策略だと信じているの？」

ソーは何も言わなかった。言えなかった。

燃える大地、灰と化した彼の王国を見渡していると、フリッガはやがて彼を苦悩の中に残した。

＊＊＊

黄金宮の門前に民衆が群がった。彼らは全てを失った。作物は台無しにされ、家屋は残骸と化した。国庫に備蓄されていた食料も減り、やがてソーは母親に頼み、永久の夏がある実家に帰り、食べ物を運んで来るよう頼み込んだ。彼は民衆を飢えさせることはしなかった。

学者や魔女らと語り合い、占い師や吟遊詩人と相談をして全ての選択肢を探し求めたが、希望はなかった。ロキの炎は止められなかった。ロキ自身もそれを消すことは叶わないのだ。

それを止める方法はただ一つ。ロキを終わらせることだった。

ソーは毎日ミョルニルの下を訪れた。出向く度にその歌声は大きくなった。戦鎚はすでにロキの血を味わっていたので、それをさらに求めているのだった。

父の言葉の記憶が響き、ミョルニルの唄と調和した。民衆はロキの正体が怪物だと知って、その首を要求すると。

ソーは偉大な王になれる。栄光ある王に。大地を喰らう悪を打ちのめすことができる。ミョルニルをその手に持てば、容易いことだ。

ソーが決断を下したのは、彼が王になって九日目のことだった。

馬に鞍をつけ、ミョルニルを手に取った。

ロキを探し、この破壊を終わらせるべく、炎の中へと駆けていった。

＊＊＊

ロキは済んだ青い湖の傍に座っていた。彼は水辺に野営地を設けていた。彼が燃やせない唯一のものだった。湖を囲む木々は燃えている。ロキが意図を持って行ったことではない。彼の炎は彼が赴く場所に勝手に広がるのだ。

こうして野生の存在であった頃から随分と時間が経っていた。元々自分を制御することができなかったのに、今は悪化している。モータルたちに仕えた時間が長すぎたのだ。これまで、彼には束縛されているという安全があった。

ロキの計画の通りであれば、全ては完璧だったはずだ。血の権利は玉座と共にソーへ渡り、ロキは愛された。ソーならばロキの力を破壊のためには使わない。巨人を奴隷にしたり、領土を拡大したりしない。彼ならば、その先祖が遺した傷跡を癒そうとしただろう。

ロキは彼に子を儲け、そしてソーが彼の下を去ることがあれば、その子が血の権利を受け継いだ。

だがこうなっては、それはもはや不可能だ。

束縛はなく、ロキが許されるにはあまりに多くの荒廃を齎してしまった。

蹄の音がして、彼はそちらへ顔を向けた。それがソーだということはすでに承知していた。

彼の炎に耐えられるのはソーだけなのだから。彼は嵐の体現なのだから。

ソーは彼がこのまま大地を焼き尽くすのを許すには高貴に過ぎた。彼はロキにできるだけの時間を与えてくれ、そのことにロキは感謝していた。彼は自分の運命とソーの物語における自分の役割に折り合いをつけた。

ロキの姉である死が彼を見つけ、オーディンの最期を伝えてくれた。彼女はロキの腕の中で涙を流し、彼女の下で彼とその息子の居場所を約束してくれた。

ソーが彼の方へ駆けてくる。ベルトにはミョルニルを下げ、その頭にはアスガルドの冠があった。臆病なその馬は地面を蹴っていたが、逃げ出さなかった。炎に呑まれていない逃げ場は湖しかなかったのだから。

「あなたが来ることは分かっていた」ロキが告げた。

それは必然だったのだから。

オーディンはロキのことを王位を確かなものとするため、ソーが倒すべき怪物に変えた。詩的とも呼べる展開だ。

ソーが下馬するのを待った。逃げはしない。ソーに見つからずに隠れられる場所などどこにもないのだ。

「さて、これであなたは私の正体を知った。何故母親があなたを私から遠ざけようとしたのかも。私がただの魔女などよりずっと大きな存在だと知った。私は信頼できる相手ではないと。あなたは全てを知った」

ロキは前方で両手を広げ、秘密の全てを露わにした。たった一つを除いて。ソーに子供のことは話さない。ソーの下に悲しみを運ぶことはしたくなかった。

「ロキ…」ソーが躊躇いがちに彼の方へ進み出た。

彼は攻撃を予想して身構えているのだが、ロキには戦う意志が残っていなかった。

「私はあなたと戦わない、ソー。私は自分がやってきた悍ましいことを理解している。私が許されることはないと分かっているんだ」

ロキは立ち上がって湖を向いた。周囲で炎が燃え盛っていようと、ここはとても穏やかな場所だった。腹に両手を押しつけて目を閉じると、彼が計画していた未来、見ていた夢を諦めた。胎の子に別れを告げる。ソーにも別れを告げた。

それから水辺に膝をつくと、ソーの一撃を待った。

「来い」彼は言った。「灯りを消すんだ」

ソーがミョルニルを掲げると、空気そのものが震動するのを感じた。それは潔い死になるだろう。たった一撃だ。

ロキは誇り高い。泣くようなことはしなかった。

ミョルニルが空を切る、笛のような音を聞いて、やってくる衝撃に対して身を固くした。

代わりに、戦鎚は彼の脇を通り過ぎた。ソーはそれをできるだけ遠く、湖の奥底目掛けて投げたのだった。盛大な水飛沫が上がり、ミョルニルは飲みこまれた。戦鎚が沈むにつれ、静謐な水面にさざ波が立った。

そして、沈黙が下りた。

ソーはガクリと膝をついて、ロキを両腕で包み込んだ。

「愛している」彼は囁きかけた。

「お願いだ！」ロキが息を飲む。

覚悟はできていた。折り合いをつけていたのだ。死を受け入れる準備は終わり、彼女が来た時には温かな抱擁で迎えるつもりだった。

ソーが彼に慈悲を見せ、この場で殺してくれることを望んでいた。目撃者のいないこの場所で。街頭を見世物のように引きずられ、公開処刑を受けることは考えただけで耐えられなかった。人々が彼の死を祝うことは昔から悟っていたが、もしもソーが彼をアスガルドへ引き摺り戻すならば、彼は民衆の顔を見て、彼の流血への欲求を目の当たりにしなければならないのだ。

「あなたの正体がなんであろうと構わない」ソーが言った。「俺はそれでもあなたを愛しているんだ、ロキ」

「止められないんだ、ソー。止められない」ロキが言った。

彼はソーの腕の中で震え、これは巻き戻すことのできない現象なのだと相手が気づくのを待った。ロキは制御できる存在ではないのだ。彼は渾沌であり、身の内にある炎は彼同様に無秩序なのだった。

「分かっている、分かっている」ソーが囁く。ロキの髪に口付けし、黒い毛先に彼の涙が混じった。

ロキは土の中で作った拳の上に最初の雨粒を感じた。それらが湖に落ちては波紋を作るのを見た。暴風雨の来訪を知らせる匂いは、彼が待ち望んでいた慰めだった。それはソーの匂いなのだから。

雨は小止みなく降りしきった。そこに怒りはない。稲光もなければ、雷鳴もなかった。ただ、しとしとと降り注ぐ雨だけだ。

「見てごらん」ソーが言った。

彼はロキの顎を上に向けてやると、湖の向こうで燃え盛っていた木々の方を見せた。

雨が火を消し去っていた。

「俺たちはお互いの片割れなんだ、ロキ」ソーが言った。「俺の雨、あなたの炎。あなたが破壊し、俺が宥める。俺たちの後には新しい命が芽吹く」

ロキは涙を堪え、微笑んだ。

「あなたが一番のお気に入りになるって、ずっと思っていた」彼が言った。

ソーはそっと笑ったが、その表情がまた深刻なものになった。

彼はロキの腹に手を置く。

「あなたはこれを犠牲にしていたのか？」彼は尋ねる。

ロキはゴクリと唾を飲みこんだ。「知っていたのか」彼は呆然と言った。

「父さんが。あなただけでなく、俺たちの子まで破滅に追いやったのだと知らせたくて仕方がなかったようだ」

「子供を利用して命乞いをするつもりはなかった」ロキが告げた。「どちらにしろ、あなたはこの子を殺さなければならなかったから。この子は私の一部だらか、新たな火の手になるかもしれない」

「あなたはプライドの高い愚か者だな」ソーが愛しげに言った。ロキの顔から髪を払ってやると、もう一度キスをする。

ロキはその口付けに和らいだ。九日間、彼はソー以外の何も考えてこなかった。眠る度に、全ては恐ろしい悪夢で彼はまだソーと共にヴォルスタッグの宿部屋でベッドに入っているのだという希望と共に目を覚ます。そして炎を目にしては、彼が破壊した家屋の一つ毎、家を失くした家族の一つ毎にソーの彼への愛情を破壊しているのだと思い知るのだった。

だが、彼はそれを破壊していなかった。ソーはここにいて、彼に口付けている。

彼はミョルニルを放棄したのだ。

ロキはソーを押し返して口付けを中断させると、湖へ、あの戦鎚が消えた場所へと視線を移した。

「あれのために七年も苦しんだのに、あなたはそれを湖に投げ込むのか？」

ソーは大きく笑った。それに驚いた馬が神経質そうに地面を蹴る。

「ミョルニルは血に飢えている。あれは俺に歌いかけるんだ。あなたの首を打ち落とせと言われた」

ロキは頷いた。それが彼の期待していたことだった。ソーの戦鎚による素早い処刑を。

ミョルニルは戦のための武器であり、オーディンは相応しい息子、その力を操ることのできる者を求めたのだ。ロキはその息子を見つけてやった。

ロキもオーディンも、ソーがミョルニルを打ち負かすほどに強いとは想定していなかった。

「これからどうするんだ？」彼が尋ねる。「私は自己制御ができない死、あなたは私を手放しておくことはできない」

「あなたを手放すつもりはない」ソーは言葉を強調するように腕に力を込めて言った。「あなたには新しい束縛を与えるつもりだ」

ロキは了解して頷いた。

ソーは彼に慈悲を向けているが、ロキが王国の敵であることに変わりはない。彼の行動に対する報いを受ける必要はまだあるのだ。

「牢獄か？私をドワーフのもとへ送り返す？」

「俺はあなたと結婚するんだ、ロキ」ソーが言った。「あなたのことを俺に結び付ける。俺はあなたが生きている限り生きる。俺はモータルである部分を捨てて、あなたと共にいる」

ロキは深く、震える息を吸った。

「あなたの王位は…」彼が言った。

ソーが王位を保ったままでは、そんなことはできない。アスガルドを破壊しかけた怪物と結婚などできない。その怪物を后にすることなど不可能なのだ。

「俺は元々王になんかなりたくなかった」ソーが言った。「俺が欲しかったのは初めからあなただったんだ、ロキ。俺は生涯を農場で暮らし、一年に一回あなたに会えるだけで良かった。あなたに会うことさえできれば。あなたが俺のところへ帰ってきてくれさえすれば」

「いつだって」ロキは吐息のように告げた。「いつだって私はあなたのところへ帰った。この先も必ずあなたのところへ帰る」

「良かった」ソーが言った。ベルトに手を伸ばすと、狩り用のナイフを手に取った。

ロキは凍りついたが、ソーはそれを自分の手に当てた。掌を切り裂くと、ナイフをロキに手渡す。

「血の魔術」彼は言った。「これを俺たちの結婚の誓いしよう」

ロキはナイフを手に取った。手の中でそれは重たく感じた。その刃で掌を裂くと、傷口から溢れ出た血に息を飲む。それからナイフを脇の地面に置いた。

ソーは彼らの手を推し合わせ、血を混ぜた。

「俺の」彼は呟く。「あなたは俺のだ、ロキ。そして俺はあなたのだ」

「私の」ロキは互いの指を祈るように合わせて繰り返した。「私はあなたのであなたは私のだ」

二人の血が混ざり合うと、魔力がお互いの間を飛び交うのを感じた。彼らは魔法の存在だ。互いを結びあわせるのに呪文など要らない。必要なのはただ自分たちの言葉、心の強さ、そして互いに自然と湧きあがるものだけだった。

ソーは結合を完了すべく彼にキスをした。ロキは二度と離したくないとでも言うように、彼の手を強く握りしめた。

「家へ連れ帰らせてくれないか」ソーが言った。

ロキはソーと一緒ならばどこへなりとついて行くだろう。もう二度と彼と離れ離れにはなりたくなかった。

＊＊＊

ソーはロキを腕に抱えて馬に乗り、宮殿まで駆けた。

王の帰還に歓声を上げ、その腕にいる男に罵声を突きつける民衆の中を進む。彼らの言葉に傷つけられているところを見せたくなかったロキは、顔を隠した。

ソーは彼を拘束することを拒んだ。ロキはソーを信頼している。罠の中へ導かれているわけではないと分かっていたため、人々を安心させるためならば枷も鎖も受け入れたのだが、どちらにしろ、それは無駄なことだった。拘束具ではロキの魔術を抑えることなど叶わず、その気になれば自分の体を融かして逃げることもできるのだから。

武装した衛兵が彼らを出迎え、大広間へ通した。

フリッガが玉座に座っていた。ソー不在の間、彼に頼まれて彼女が国務を執り行っていたのだ。

ロキは彼女に嫌悪感を向けられると、彼の起こした火事とそれによる損害を責め立てると思っていた。しかし、彼女は玉座から立ち上がると、彼の下へやってきた。そして、彼を抱きしめたのだ。

「体調はどうなの？お腹の子は？」彼女は尋ねる。

ロキは彼女が知っていたことに驚かなかった。彼も最初に打ち明けるとしたら、フリッガにだっただろう。ソーに知らせる前に、胎児が健康で強く育っていることを確認したかったはずだ。しかし、その機会は奪われた。彼女とソーは他の者から赤子の存在を聞かされたのだ。

ロキがこれほど傲慢でなければ、勝利をそこまで確信していなければ、そうはならなかっただろう。

「私たちは二人とも元気です、私の女王陛下」彼は答えた。

フリッガは温もりのある笑みを彼に向けた。混乱してしまう。

彼女は次に笑顔をソーに向けると、挨拶代わりに頷きかけた。

「そして、あなたはどうですか、ソー？」

「俺は退位します」ソーが言った。

フリッガは片眉を撥ね上げた。ソーの宣言が彼女に衝撃を与えた唯一の手掛かりだった。

「ロキの束縛が解けたのは俺のせいだ。俺は元々王になりたくはなかったし、俺の取った行動は王に相応しくない証拠だ。統治者として実際に要求されることに直面してしまえば尚更だ」ソーは続ける。「民衆が抗議するとは思えない」

「誰が王となるの？」フリッガが尋ねる。

「バルドルです」ソーは答えた。「彼は善良で親切、そして子のための訓練を受けてきた。彼ならば、素晴らしい王になるだろう」

フリッガは頷いた。彼女は笑みをさらに大きくし、ロキはそれを責めることなどできなかった。バルドルは彼女の息子だ。彼のためにこれを望むのは自然なことだった。オーディンの影響を受けて毒されていないのならば、ロキもバルドルが良い為政者になるだろうことを己に認めることさえできた。

「そしてソー、あなはこれからどこへ行くの？」フリッガが尋ねる。

「俺は母の農場へ帰ります」ソーが言った。

「ミョルニルは？」

「ある湖の底で眠っています。あなたやバルドルが俺の力を必要とすることがあれば、俺はミョルニルを手に取ってこの地を守る。だが今は、あの呪われたものを安全な場所に隠しておいた」

フリッガは再び頷く。彼女はソーからロキに視線を戻した。

唐突に、ロキは自分が鎖にかけられていればと願っていた。彼がこれまで友人として見てきたのはソーとフリッガしかいなかった。彼には与えらるべきではなかった自由を、二人は許していた。本来ならば、彼はソーの馬に引き摺られてくるべきだったのだ。ソーに救助された乙女のようにその腕に抱かれてではなく。

損害は賠償されなければならない。ロキは刑罰を免れることはない。

「そしてロキは？」フリッガが軽やかに尋ねた。

「ロキは俺と共に連れて行きます」ソーが答えた。

フリッガはしばし、彼をじっと見据えた。それから、了解の意を込めて頷いた。

「彼はあなたの監視の下、流刑にされる。民衆もその刑罰を受け入れると思うわ」彼女は言った。

ソーはロキの手に自分の手を滑り込ませると、硬く握った。

「俺とロキは共に生きて、贖罪し続ける」彼は言った。「それ以上に相応しい刑罰は考えられない」

ロキはヨルズの農場の裏にある丘に寝転がり、ずっとそこで暮らしたいと夢見ていた時のことを思い出した。王のいない日、彼の肩に伸し掛かる古き呪縛のない日が来ることを夢にまで見ていた。この世が回転し続ける間、あの常しえの夏の中、ソーの下にいられることを。

そして今、ソーは彼のその夢をかなえてくれ、それはロキにとって身に余るほどの報いだった。


	7. 欠片を拾って家に帰ろう

～六年後～

「魔女と王子様のお話をまた聞かせてよ」ヴァ―リが懇願した。

ロキは溜め息をつく。彼はもう小一時間ほど息子を寝かしつけようと試みているのだが、ヴァーリは父親と同じく生気がみなぎっていた。太陽が沈むまで眠りにつきたくないと訴え、彼の祖母の領土である常夏の土地であっては、ロキはそれがいつになるかはっきりと予測できなかった。

「可愛い子、その話はほとんど毎晩聞かせてあげているだろう？別の話を聞きたくはないのか？」彼は尋ねる。

ヴァーリは首を振った。

「やだ、その話がいい」

「俺もその話が聞きたいぞ、ロキ。俺の気に入りだからな」ソーが言った。

ロキは夫を振り返った。ソーは常しえの夏に属する者だ。王宮の盗まれた黄金よりもずっと彼に似合っていた。彼は年月が経つにつれ、より精悍になり、ロキは季節ごとにより彼と恋に落ちている気がした。それが可能だとして。

ソーは戸口から顔を覗かせ、ロキに微笑みかけており、ロキは間違いなく彼が悪戯しに来たのだと分かっていながらも許してやりたくなった。

「パパ！」ヴァーリが嬉しげに叫ぶ。

ベッドの上から父親の腕の中へ飛び込んだ。

ソーは彼を抱き上げ、ヴァーリはソーの頭上高く持ち上げられると喜びに甲高い声を上げた。それからソーは彼をベッドまで運んで来た。

「あなたの子を寝かしつけるのがどれだけ大変か分かっているのか！」ロキは彼を叱りつけたが、ソーのキスを受けるために顔を上に向けた。

「お前の話を聞かせてくれ、ロキ。そうすれば、この小さなつむじ風も寝かしつけられるだろう」ソーは大きな手を片方、ロキの頬に添えて言った。

彼はベッドの上、ヴァーリの隣に腰を下ろすと、ロキに意識を向けた。

ロキは何かが喉に突っかかるのを感じた。

彼は全ての兆し、全ての兆候を読み違えていた。彼は王となる人物を探していると思っていたのだが、全ての印が彼をソーの下へと導いたのはそのためではなかった。それらがソーを示していたのは、ロキの心がそこにあったからだ。

ロキが身のうちに飼う荒れ狂う炎を収められるのがソーだけだったために、それらの兆しは彼を示したのだ。ロキの破壊とソーの再生――彼らが互いの片割れであるとソーが口にした時、それは真実を告げていた。共にあることで二人は調和を取ることができ、ロキはこれ以上の平安を感じたことがなかった。

ソーはロキの心以外の王になるはずではなく、それはソーにとって結構な話だった。

「お話！」ヴァーリがその小さな体に納められるだけの真剣さを湛えて言った。

彼はソーの目を持っている――あの綺麗で明るい、青い瞳――そして、ロキは息子にも、夫にも否と告げることができなかった。二人とも彼を意のままにする力があるのは厄介なものだった。彼はそのどちらも無碍にすることはできないのだから。

「さて、この物語は大昔に始まる」彼は椅子に座り直して口を開いた。「残酷で邪悪な老いた王が部屋の中をうろうろと彷徨っていた。彼は未来を予見してもらおうと、魔女を呼び寄せたのだ…」

原作者のノートより：

*バルドルは良い王になった。民衆は彼のことを「善良なバルドル」「穢れなきバルドル」と呼んだ。ロキは彼のことを「退屈なバルドル」と呼んだ。なぜなら、彼の治世では興奮するような出来事が何も起こらなかったから。

*ソーがロキを連れて農園に戻った時、ヨルズはソーの目の前で扉を閉めた。彼女は彼をロキと結婚させるのではなく、ロキを殺させるつもりだったのだと大声で告げた。ロキが腹に宿した孫の話をしてソーが彼女の心を和らげてから、ようやく家に入れてもらえた。

*フリッガはロキとその子の下をしょっちゅう訪問した。

*ヴァーリはつむじ風を起こすことができる。ヨルズはロキのせいにしたが、明らかにそれはソーに似ただけ。


End file.
